Completely Hopelessly in Love
by 42Lia
Summary: Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm weak, cowardly and have always been bullied throughout my past 16 years of life. I'm utterly completely hopeless. But my current issue is: Should I join the monastery? Because I think I've just fallen hopelessly in love with the Devil.
1. Chapter 1 - New Begining, Old Habits

Chapter 1: New beginning, old habits

**AN: Damn … I shouldn't be starting a new story. Not when I already have two other (rather long ones) on-going. And yet … gah! I can't help it! I just kept getting this stupid idea in my head that just wouldn't leave me unless I wrote it down! Plus I really wanted to write a Italy x England fic!**

**So yeah … here's another long lasting story. I promise I'll work on finishing all my stories … it just might take a while! Sorry!**

**Damn my too big imagination.**

"Veee … P-please … d-don't hurt me … I-I'm so sorry! Ve! Ve! P-please …"

The three teenage thugs grinned sadistically at the small fry weeping before them. Cute thing too. Especially the way he cries whenever they touched his strange hair curl. The taller one of the three pushed the crying Italian boy so that he fell flat on his back, hitting the floor violently. A small cry escaped his lips as the brunet felt his back hit the ground. But no sooner had he let out his cry that his mouth was invaded. He felt a tongue slip in his mouth and roam hungrily. A soft whine was muffled and the boy felt his assailant move over him, crushing his frail body with his much larger one. Teary hazelnut eyes looked up to see the large grins of the other two waiting for their turn. Three. He'd have to deal with three today. Mama mia …

The Italian's body jerked suddenly when he felt large hands grope his ass through his now open trousers. His boxers were harshly pulled down and his body forced around. The brunet was pushed on his stomach against the cold cement behind the school's grounds. His bottom upwards and inviting, the 16 year old cried silently as he heard the other unzip his own pants.

"P-please …" He begged quietly only to be answered by a loud sadistic laugh.

"Oh? The little Italian bitch wants us to stop? But that's what you're for isn't it~? You didn't argue as much back then, slut!"

"N-no … I-I don't want to … anymore …"

"Hm? Not anymore? Really now? And how are you going to stop us then?" His cold voice sounded amused and daring.

The half-naked boy shuddered and bit his lip. He wanted it to stop but he was too weak. He had always been abused and could never fight back. It was hopeless. Completely hopeless.

"There's a good boy~ You know that's what you're for, Feli~ You can never escape this fate … look on the bright side! You're one lucky bitch having all of us to play with you today~"

No. He didn't want to play. He was sick of it. He hated it. Please stop. Please.

"Don't move, kid." The older boy growled before forcing himself in the shrieking Italian without any preparation.

It hurts. So much. The boy felt the other move, pumping frantically and grunting like a beast. No more. Not again. Make it stop. He collapsed on the ground with a scream. Panting and aching, he didn't have time to rest that already he was rolled over on his back, his legs forcefully parted and another took over.

"My turn~"

This one bit him, tearing his shirt off and leaving marks all over his chest and shoulders. His nails scratched down the Italian's bare legs. He thrusted as senselessly as the other.

Please ... stop … He screamed again. Twice he had come and twice he had felt his inside fill with a foreign substance. And now, he couldn't even move a muscle. But it wasn't over yet. Lifting chocolate eyes blinded with tears, he saw the avid smirk of the third.

"Don't you look beautiful, little slut, panting and screaming~ I'll promise to make you feel so high you'll die~"

But he doesn't want to feel high! He doesn't want this! Please! Make it stop!

"Spread 'em!" The older boy ordered.

But the dead body of his victim couldn't even begin to move. He growled in annoyance and frustration, grabbed the unmoving body of the brunet and slammed it against a wall. Without any teasing or even a warning, he slammed himself inside the bleeding entrance of the boy. The tanned boy didn't even have the strength left to scream and instead gasped in pain. Crushed against the wall, he felt the other pump up and down without reserve, emitting contented growls.

The brunet felt his eyes roll to the back of his eyelids, his head flung backwards and his breathing rushed. He was sore. He was tired. And he wanted to scream. But his voice drowned itself in the overwhelming feeling of unconsciousness.

"Che! The bitch fainted!"

"Leave it! He's not worth the trouble."

"Yeah. You're just here for our pleasure, aren't you bitch?"

"I bet he likes to be fucked, the little slut!"

"C'mon let's go! I'm sick of seeing him!"

"Til next time, fag!"

He hardly heard them. In his half-conscious state, all he could do is lie down on the cold floor, letting his burning body cool down. He felt the pain and the blood. But it was nothing new. At least, he hadn't passed out completely like last time. Tears had stopped flowing. He had none left. But he felt he would be pouring them out had he still a drop of water left in his puffed eyes. He felt ashamed and desperate. All he wanted was to start fresh! A new beginning! He wanted this torturing to end! But no matter what, it was all hopeless. Completely hopeless.

X*X*X

"Hey sissy boy! Get out of my way!"

The blond froze. His head tilted slightly backwards and his glare settled on the group of delinquents surrounding him. He sighed and loosened his neat uniform tie and took off his jacket.

"Watch it kid, you don't want to make us angry, do you?" One of them said, causing the hilarity of the others.

They were four … five. Older. Taller. Stronger?

The blond smirked.

"I wonder. What if I did?"

The thugs silenced. Dark looks would have killed the boy if looks could kill. But they can't. And it wasn't the first time he got glared at. He probably would have died thousands of times already. But lucky for him, glares can't kill. Too bad fists can. Too bad … He really wanted to avoid causing trouble for once.

"Are you trying to be funny, boy?"

"Are you laughing?" the said boy kept challenging, his smirk growing by the seconds.

"Watch it, kid! You think you can play smart with us? We're five against you!"

"That's nice. At least you can count. Look, I don't want any trouble so could you just leave and we can all go back about our own separate business."

"Yeah, we'll do that! Right after breaking every bone in your body!"

They narrowed around their victim but the boy remained perfectly calm and still.

"Do you have a death wish, kid?" One of the boy smirked as he drew out a metal bar. The blond sighed.

"Just one: Once I beat the crap out of you, can you please go tell all your punk pals to bloody stay away from me? I'm _trying_ to stay out of trouble."

Before neither of the delinquents could snap back, the blond had already punched one, kicked his head against a wall and he fell unconscious with possibly a concussion, but the boy didn't care for that. He had four more coming at him to worry about holding back. In a few minutes of rash and violent fighting, the blond picked up his jacket and rearranged his tie. He flipped his phone and dialled.

"Hello, I need an ambulance for five people."

Too bad … they didn't listen.

"Injuries? Ah yes. A beating. A _pretty hard_ beating." He smirked those last words.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saved by the Devil

Chapter 2: Saved by the devil

Feliciano Vargas.

That's my name. It's a nice name. It means _Felicity_ when translated into English, and my parents hoped the most of it for me when they gave me that name. Obviously, you'll have noticed the Italian. And I'm proud of being Italian! People tend to think of us as cowards but that's not true! Well … I may be a coward myself but my uncle and my fratello are not! Fratello is really amazing and strong! But he's in Naples, back home with our Mama. I'm here, in New York, alone with uncle. I'm happy with Zio Julio! I really love him very much and he takes care of me! The reason I'm with him? Ah, that would be … because I'm hopeless.

Back when we lived in Florence, I used to get bullied all the time. But Papà tried to teach me how to defend myself. Our parents are divorced. Our Papà and Mama each took one of us in. I was with Papà until he died from a car accident. In Italia, there are a lot of those. So I went to live with Mama and I met my fratello for the first time. He doesn't like me. He thinks I'm weak and useless. And he's right. In Naples, the bullying never stopped and in fact got worse. At first it was only childish tease. Then beating. And then … When I told Mama about it, she changed my schools endlessly but the bullying never ended, no matter where I went to. I couldn't even make friends since we changed schools all the time on such short notice. My fratello had strong friends and was popular so he didn't have that problem. But he didn't care to help me. It became a serious problem and so Zio Julio offered to take care of me in America. It sounded so exciting and wonderful! I wanted to go to that strange new place! I've seen so many westerns and I loved the idea of living there!

So I left.

I have now spent three years in New York. Three horrible, painful years of bullying. All kinds of bullying too. And it seemed as though I had created myself a reputation of weak slut. I didn't tell Zio or Mama. I don't want to trouble her more. So I forced a smile on my lips. It became a habit. I can now smile constantly for no reason at all and nobody ever sees through it. Not even my friends Ludwig and Kiku. They're my only friends since I arrived here and I love them truly so I try not to trouble them. I don't want to lose my first real friends.

People think I'm an idiot and completely clueless. That's ok. I don't want people to feel pity for me. I want to become strong to be able to protect myself. I even went to Kiku's karate classes but it scared me and all those people were so much stronger than me and I didn't want to get hurt! I am really a hopeless coward. Ludwig tried to train me too. He wants to go in the military when he's 18 so he trains hard every day. He's so strong and tall … unlike me, small, skinny and weak. I followed his training programme one day … and nearly died from it! I can't believe he does this every day!

As you would have guessed, I gave up. Ludwig said it didn't matter because if I was in trouble I could just phone him and he'll protect me. Kiku also offered his help. But I don't want to trouble my friends. And also … I'm ashamed. I don't want them to see that weak, coward me. The one anyone can play with and abuse. I know they'll never think badly of me but I don't want to see pity in their eyes whenever they look at me. I hate pity. It makes me feel worthless.

But I am worthless. That's why I'm currently trapped against a wall, in a small alley behind my new school, with a taller, larger, stronger body pressed against mine, and a pair of lips muffling my protesting whines. The other boy moved away, licking his lips with a thoughtful look on his face. He was dark skinned, with short black hair and a strange mask covered his face. He spoke with an accent but I couldn't make out where from.

"Not much of a fighter, are you kid?" he smirked. I blushed of embarrassment and shame, my eyes averted to the ground.

"I hear that you're the local tomboy bitch in this area … I must say that you are pretty cute~" he purred, biting my ear. I shook my head.

"No? Really now?" The amusement I heard in his voice scared me. It scared me because I didn't want him to think so lightly of my refusal! I don't want this to continue! I don't want people to keep abusing me! I'm scared of not being able to escape this fate! But I want too! I want to live peacefully!

"I-I don't … I'm not … I'm not a b-bitch …"

"Hm? Is that so? Then why aren't you stopping me~?"

His three friends behind him snickered and I felt his hand slide down my pants, groping my ass and feeling it. I winced, tried to move away but he help me immobilised against the wall.

This wasn't meant to happen! It was meant to be a new start! Feliciano had decided to leave his shameful past behind and start fresh once he entered High School. A new school with new people. He even worked hard to enter one of the most prestigious schools (Ludwig and Kiku joined him although, they are both really good at studies when only scores in Art class and had to request their help in order to get a suitable grade to enter this specific High School) and escape the bullies of middle school! But things never turn out how you wish them to, do they? Words spread. And new bullies turn up. And Feliciano is worried his spirit might break before his body. If this keeps up …

"What do you mean it's my bloody fault?! Look Gil, the frog shouldn't have even showed his fucking face on my doorstep! … I don't bloody care if the fucker has a black eye! He deserves it! … Oh, because the frog princess _cannot possibly_ show his perfect face with a black ring around his eye! Fuck him! … So what if he's my fucking neighbour?! I don't turn up at _his_ house uninvited to piss the shite out of him! … Nah, that wasn't me. Al was the one with the golf club. … Oh, just fucking shut up already!"

The blond looked up, his phone pressed against his ear and a Germanised English reaching in and out without him taking notice, as he stared at the scene before him. He blew, his cigarette held casually in the other hand. His eyes wandered vaguely over the people before him. Quite an interesting scene, wouldn't you think?

"Hey Gil, I'll call you later."

He didn't give time to the other to answer nor did he care to explain and simply shut his phone. He blew another gulf of smoke, slowly watching and taking in the three men at the back staring at him with nasty faces, the tall masked guy who had his hand down the small, shivering brunet's pants. Oh, and the weird hair curl. That is one weird hair curl. Hm … wonder if it's alive … it's moving …

As he kept steady eyes on the moving hair, he didn't take notice that the three nasty looking teens had surrounded him. The masked guy was smirking and went back to his business without a care in the world.

"Hey, sissy boy, you wanna get punished? Don't you know it's wrong to go meddling in other people's stuff?"

Are they all going to call him _sissy boy_? So he can wear his uniform correctly and decently. How does that make him _sissy_?! And why does he always end up bumping into trouble when all he wants is to live a normal, _peaceful_ life?! Must be the damn frog's fault! It always is! Just blame him for everything!

"I was always told that curiosity was a quality." He smirked.

"Curiosity has its price … and you'll have to pay if you want to be allowed to live." One of them mumbled darkly.

Another stepped closer and seemed to look him up and down, an appraising smile played his lips.

"Yeah! I'm sure we can come to some arrangement … hm … you've got one sweet ass …"

"You should meet that Spanish bastard. His is terrific." The blond simply answered back blankly.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him. Damn, he's annoying. Almost as much as the frog."

"What the … Are you messing with us?!"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't dare!" he said, face perfectly serious.

"W-well … uh … watch it!"

Somehow, those Americans never get sarcasm. How disappointing.

A hand suddenly grabbed his ass. Thus resulted with his fist making a very nice cracking sound as it collided with a nose. A scream. Some shouts. And he saw red.

It only felt like an instant but maybe it had lasted hours. He couldn't tell. Whenever he got high, he'd just lose track of time and would only calm down once he remains alone standing in a pool of blood and unconscious bodies. And he did it again! Great. Just when he was _trying_ to avoid a fight!

He picked up his phone and as he started dialling, noticed that, for a change, he wasn't the only one left standing. In the corner, almost trying to sink himself inside the wall, exactly where he had been minutes ago but with someone sliding his hand down his trousers, the shy, crying brunet stared at him wide eyes. Well that's a change! He hadn't even realised that he was only a couple meters away from the crying boy. And at his feet, he noticed the unconscious body of that older kid with the weird mask. Hm … different uniform … just outside _his_ school? Oh wonderful! Now he'll get troubles from the other school! Just perfect!

His emerald green eyes shifted back to the shivering Italian. He walked up to him and held out a hand, causing the other to flinch, awaiting for a blow or something. This guy is clearly used to bullying … and all kinds of it too.

"Oi, I'm not going to hurt you."

Hazelnut eyes fearfully looked up and locked with the serious green ones. A whole minute passed until the blond sighed.

"Are you going to just stare at me like a statue or let me help you?" he asked in annoyance, shaking his hand in evidence.

The other jumped at the harsh voice but slowly, shyly took hold of the offered hand. He was pulled back up to his feet, stumbled and fell against the blonde's chest.

"Watch it! You're hopeless, you know that?" the taller blond sighed and helped steady the Italian.

He dialled the emergency number … again. Maybe he should set it up on speed dial after that. He's been calling it a lot lately. Well, less than before so there is an improvement … maybe. He almost missed the quiet whisper of the other.

"T-thank … you …"

"Don't mention it." He answered dismissively.

"Ve … are you … aren't you going to … …"

He looked up, a raised thick eyebrow.

"What?"

The Italian jumped and started trembling at the sudden harsh tone. He looked about to faint. What a weak thing! He sighed and tried to calm his anger. His voice grew softer and his English accent rolled over the words like gentle music as he spoke again.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to scare you."

The Italian blinked, obviously shocked and then all of a sudden, he cried.

"What the …?!" The blond muttered as he stared agape at the weeping Italian. What did he do wrong _now_?

"Don't hurt me! P-please! Don't hurt me! I'm s-sorry!" Feliciano cried in between his sobs. In all his life, never had Feliciano seen such a scary vision. That blond boy just came out of nowhere and started to beat up everyone in sight! The smile he had worn on his face while doing so … it sent shivers to the Italian just thinking about it! That boy … was like the devil! He didn't even care if he broke their bones or paralysed them for weeks. It almost looked like a raging beast ripping everyone to shreds. Feliciano only felt lucky that the monster had calm down before noticing him.

"What in the world is wrong with you?! I help you out and all you can say is _'Don't hurt me'_?!" the angry voice of the demon snapped harshly at him causing Feliciano to cringe. Then, the Italian actually registered the spoken words and his eyes grew wide. He saw the confusion and frustration on the blonde's face. He looked so scary and if the devil exists then Feliciano is sure that he had just met him! But … maybe …

"You're not … going to … hurt me …?" he asked, still calming his sobs.

The blond grew angry and his green eyes glared savagely at me. I shivered and felt another fit of tears swell up in the pit of my throat. I swallowed hard and heard him speak up. He looked angry but was careful enough to keep his voice cool and controlled.

"I'm not like that trash! Don't mistake me for bastards like them!"

"Y-yes! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

"It's fine! Just leave already! I've wasted enough time here."

"Y-yes! S-sorry!" I muttered and walked past him with a shiver. It felt strange. Was it really that easy and simple? Was he really going to just let me leave just like that? Without even an explanation or payment? That sounds … odd for a devil. Feliciano being a fervent believer couldn't imagine the devil to just simply get rid of your problems just because he happened to pass by! Or would he …?

"Ve … W-what … what is … your name …?" Feliciano snapped around on his heels and shyly spoke, dreading he might get shouted at. The small voice in his head kept yelling at him to just run away as fast as possible while he still could. But something didn't feel right. Something was missing. And that boy was just too odd.

He looked at me as if I had asked the devil for a friend. Which I might have, and that thought is just frightening! Then he shrugged and answered mechanically, dialling on his phone.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

I smiled weakly. A real smile. Not the fake smiles I usually show.

Arthur Kirkland. I am not forgetting that name any time soon!

"Ve! I'm Feliciano Vargas! T-thank you … for saving me!"

He waved me off, his attention solely focused on the phone call. I heard him call for an ambulance. I smiled again. He looks tough and scary but he calls an ambulance for the people he beats. This boy doesn't seem like a bad person. Would the devil phone up to request help for his victims? No. This boy was not a devil … or if he is … then he's the sweetest devil Feliciano had ever seen.

He's taller than me but not by much. His body larger and with more muscles than mine but not like Ludwig. His hair is short like Kiku but of a golden blond and messed up as if he had just been in strong winds making him look kind of wild. He had very green eyes under thicker eyebrows than most people and it did make him look scary. He turned to me questioningly, his mind still busy at the phone call. I smiled at him. He looked confused. That's when I notice his uniform. Oh. It's the same as mine.

"Veee … that uniform … Ve! You're going to the same school as me?"

He looked positively shocked and exasperated as he realised our identical uniforms. He frowned and snapped his phone, not caring about the speaker on the other side who he had just hung up on.

"Fuck the bloody ambulance! What. Do. You. Want?!" He asked as he walked up to me angrily.

"V-ve …! N-nothing! I'm sorry! I … I just …"

"Just leave! Go home! And try not to get into trouble next time!" He sighed and walked past me.

I didn't move a muscle and stayed frozen in place. Arthur was long gone. It was getting late. But I stayed still. A chill freezing me to death.

_Next time._

I don't want a next time. I … I want it to stop!

I hear grumbling coming from the beaten up seniors. I run away. Not looking back once.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet the Student Council

Chapter 3: Meet the student council

"Veee …" Feliciano sighed on his way to school. Yesterday, his first day in high school couldn't have gone worse! Well … it wasn't all that bad. After all, someone actually bothered saving him! Someone he didn't know. Someone who could have ignored him but didn't. Someone who might just be the devil himself. And that someone is called Arthur Kirkland! And he goes to the same school as him!

"Ve … I wonder in what class he's in. I didn't see him in mine yesterday … is he even my age?" The Italian kept mumbling to himself and didn't realise that he had entered school grounds until an authoritative voice called him behind his back.

"Guten tag, Feliciano."

The brunet jumped in a yelp but his surprise turned into a grin when he saw his tall, blond, blue eyed German friend. The smaller boy jumped in the other's arms and greeted him on both cheeks the Italian way, making his friend blush.

"Ludwig! Ciao! How are you?"

"I-I'm f-fine!" Ludwig never got quite used to Feliciano's greetings. In fact, it was worse than just discomfort. Because Ludwig always felt his heartbeat rush when he met his friend's face and cheery smile. He knew why, of course. It took him a year to realise and another year to accept the fact that … he loves his best friend. And kissing, even as a greeting, only made him feel more aroused.

"Where's Kiku?"

"Oh, he's meeting someone, I think. Someone of the student council."

"Ve? The student council? What's that?"

"Feliciano …" Ludwig sighed at his friend's ignorance. "We were explained this yesterday by the teacher! Don't you ever pay attention? It's a group of students elected by the students to represent them. They deal with club managing, budgets, organising events, and mostly, they have the duty to protect the students of this school and represent and defend them towards the teachers or any school authority."

"Vee …"

"… You didn't follow a word I said, did you?"

"No~!" Feliciano piped happily, causing Ludwig to face palm. "Ve … So Kiku has a friend in the council?"

"I'm not sure. He just said that he had to meet someone … ah! Here he comes!"

Indeed, the black haired, shy Japanese boy with sharp brown eyes bowed as he approached his friends. He had no smile but that's nothing unusual. If he had smiled, then it would have worried the other two. Ludwig wore a constant frown and exasperated face … mostly due to Feliciano's foolish attitude and carelessness that caused him to get into trouble. Feliciano always smiled. No matter what, he would always smile happily. Always … even when his heart was aching.

"Kiku! Ludwig said you went to meet a friend!"

"Konichiwa Feliciano-san. Ah, yes. But he wasn't in his office or his class yet. I guess I'll see him another time."

"Ve! Can I come too? I want to meet Kiku's friend!"

"Um … I suppose." Kiku looked nervous and unsure but he could never refuse requests from Feliciano. The honesty on the Italian's face was just too sweet to break.

"Yay! What is he like?"

"He's … um … quite strict but kind."

"Oh. He sounds nice!"

Feliciano smiled but for some reason, those words reminded him of another strict and kind person. A very angry devil but with a forgiving heart. He snapped out of his daze when he heard excited giggles coming from a group of students. He noticed a large gathering and people were ushering with wide grins on their faces, mostly girls and they looked way too excited.

"Ve? What's that over there?"

He heard Ludwig call him but his sudden curiosity rendered him deaf. He squeezed his way through the crowds all the while listening to the gossips.

"It's the student council! Kyaaa! They're soooo hooot~!"

"Oh! I wish one of them would notice me!"

"Ah~ Antonio looks as sexy as ever~!"

"Hihi! And Gilbert is soooo badass!"

"Look! Francis is looking this way!"

"Antonio! Te amo!"

"Franciiiiis!"

"Wah! Gilbert looked at me! I swear he did!"

The girls let out excited screams when the tall, blond boy with long hair, azure eyes similar to Ludwig's but softer and with a sexy glint in them, sent a blowing kiss to the crowd. Next to him, Feliciano barely saw two other boys. One he knew to be Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert the albino. And the other had a tanned skin, dark curly hair and olive green eyes. Crushed in between the fanatic girls, Feliciano could hardly breathe let alone see the procession.

"Oh! Did you notice? I think Francis had a black eye!"

"I know! He covered it with makeup but …"  
"Aw! But it makes him look so much hotter! Almost kind of like Gil, you know! Like a badass hottie!"

"Who do you think he got it from?"

"Probably Arthur!" One of the girls laughed.

Feliciano suddenly froze.

Arthur? As in …

"Look! There he is! The hottest president ever!"

"Aw! Please! Look this way!"

"I love his cold attitude! It makes him so mysterious~!"

"Arthur! I love you!"

Feliciano tried moving forward. He needed to see! He had to know if _that_ Arthur was the same Arthur as yesterday! He had to check! He had to … to see him again!

"Ah! Wait! Don't go!" One of the girl whined in disappointment and pushed Feliciano as she tried moving along.

The Italian tried moving between them but soon felt pushed around by the flow of moving girls. He fell over and hit the ground head first. Around him, the giggling and screams had stopped to be switched into loud whispers.

"Not you again! Will I have to deal with you every bloody day?" an exasperated familiar mumble reached the brunet's ears.

Feliciano lifted wide eyes as he turned and met the deep emeralds of Arthur Kirkland. The blond was kneeling down next to him and helping him up by the shoulders. He sighed and sent a scolding look to the Italian who felt his face warm up in embarrassment. He had landed right in front of Arthur! How embarrassing!

"You really are hopeless!" The blond sighed as he steadied the other onto his feet. "Didn't I tell you to be careful, yesterday?"

"S-si! S-sorry!"

"Never mind. Are you hurt? You fell all of a sudden … did you hurt your leg?" The worry in his eyes seemed misplaced on his expressionless face and his cold tone of voice.

"N-No! I-I-I'm fine!"

"Then you should hurry back, class will start soon."

"S-Si! Right away!"

And Feliciano rushed away just like he said, leaving ushered gossips behind along with a frowning, exasperated blond and three grinning council members.

"So~ Who was that, mon cher?" The French boy asked in a curious purr as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Do you want another black eye, frog face?"

"Don't be so cold, Arturo! Is this your friend?" the grinning Spaniard asked but his voice sounded unusually cold as his olive green eyes followed darkly the Italian.

"No. He's just a new student I met yesterday. Got himself into trouble so I helped him."  
"Kesese! Aren't you a Samaritan!" Gilbert laughed, his red eyes gleaming in tease.

"It's our job, isn't? Protecting students." Arthur dismissed the conversation just as fast as it had started. He was quite good at that.

The trio followed after him as they walked into the left winged building of the second year students, while Feliciano had joined Ludwig and Kiku in the neighbouring building where are gathered the first year classes.

And the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4 - First day in Hell

Chapter 4: First day in Hell

Ludwig couldn't help sending worried glances towards his hopeless Italian friend. Again, Feliciano had fallen asleep on his desk. Nothing new from Middle School. He looked so sweet and peaceful … like an angel. Ludwig couldn't help the small smile that played on his stoic face. He had worried when he had seen his careless friend get into trouble again. And this time with the student council! Not a good move! Luckily, Arthur seemed to have let him off. That's good. Had it been his idiotic bruder, things might not have gone so smoothly. Ludwig just knew that his brother was waiting for an opportunity to mess up his high school life. That's so typical of Gilbert. The blond German even suspects that Gilbert entered the student council in order to escape the school rules and restrictions and allowing him to tease others. It's like giving power to a madman!

"Feliciano Vargas!"

Ludwig cringed as he heard the loud scolding call of their maths and homeroom teacher … and not any teacher … his father: Luther Beilschmidt. The fact that they were father and son has no effect on their relationship at school. On these grounds, they were only student and teacher. The fact that Mr Beilschmidt is a good friend of Julio Vargas and is aware of Feliciano's tendency to … get distracted, is nothing to stop him from doing his job of a teacher. The Italian snapped out of his dreams and yelled cute little 've' sounds while blabbering incomprehensible excuses. If Ludwig smiled softly at his friend's cluelessness, their teacher didn't. Luther frowned angrily at the boy, silencing him with one stare.

"I know this is the first day, but I will request that you refrain from falling asleep in any of my classes, Mr Vargas. Do I make myself clear?"

"V-ve! Y-yes, Sir! S-sorry, Sir!"

Ludwig could only watch in pain as he saw the sad and guilty expression of his friend. But it only took a couple of minutes for Feliciano to fall back asleep. After scolding him ten times during the whole maths hour, Mr Beilschmidt gave up and let the Italian sleep his class through (it's a surprise the man hadn't given up after the fifth time). Ludwig couldn't hold back the small smile of amusement that adorned his face as he watched his friend. Feliciano looked so adorable, it always made his heart warm up. If only he had the courage to confess to his friend … but Ludwig was too scared. Not of being rejected. If anything, he was scared of Feliciano's reaction _after_ the rejection.

Ludwig had long noticed that Feliciano liked to chat up girls. That already made him doubt his chances. If Feliciano is straight, confessing to him might cause his friend disgust and make him hate Ludwig. And even if Feliciano was gay or even bisexual, there is little chance he wouldn't be shocked by the proposal if it came from his best friend. You never look at your best friend in a romantic way, do you? That's almost like thinking of having sex with your brother! And Ludwig cannot possibly imagine having sex with Gilbert! Urgh! And yet, he was so overly in love with his Italian friend. He had told Kiku about this and he knew the Japanese man to support him fully although his creepy looks and his suspicious drawings were not anything to reassure the German. Overall, Ludwig had decided to wait and see if Feliciano ever shows sign of looking for a relationship. For now, he was content with being friends. Anyway, he had longed noticed that anything closely or far related to a potential love life was something that completely flew beyond Feliciano's mind. Ludwig assumed it was because the boy was just too religious. He even thought of joining the neighbouring catholic church and only Kiku and Ludwig's strong convincing managed to tear him away from that path and drag him to High School … but for how long? Ludwig only wished Feliciano would allow himself a bit of love and appreciation in his life. The German knew he would have plenty to offer his friend … if only Feliciano let him.

It's not like Feliciano never considered falling in love. He wishes it more than anyone! But he long decided that there was no way anyone would look at him. Forget girls. He couldn't protect himself, how on earth would he be able to protect a girlfriend? Besides, he was quite the pathetic boyfriend. As for boys, Feliciano knew he was bisexual but he was always afraid of a relationship with a boy, for multiple reasons. First, it's highly disregarded by the Church and although his Zio told him that those ideas are old fashion and that Jesus promotes love, Feliciano still felt slightly uneasy about it all. Second, he was scared of the abuse. All his bullies were boys and the sexual assaults did nothing to encourage any positive view of a gay relationship. If anything, it only made Feliciano more and more afraid of it. Also … Feliciano feared the reaction of his family. Not his Zio Julio of course. That man was one of the most open-minded people Feliciano had ever seen! But he was scared he might cause shock to his mother and worse, shame to his brother. Feliciano knew his fratello to be strict when it came to his reputation, and he already hated Feliciano for being a weakling, he would never accept him if he were gay. Feliciano would feel ashamed with himself if he started any kind of romantic relationship may it be male or female, so he just gave up and considered joining the Church. Thinking twice from the wise advice of his Zio and friends, Feliciano decided to give a go at High School and start fresh, hoping to escape the bullying. Well … that worked well, didn't it?

The Italian sighed sadly as he walked down the hall behind his two friends. They were talking about their next lesson but the Italian could hardly hear them. His mind busied itself on regrets. He should have joined the Church and become a priest … even better, he should become a monk in a monastery and _there_ he will be safe of harm and in the forgiving hands of God! Nothing positive came out from entering High School, no matter how elitist Hetalia High School was! He should just quit. After all, Feliciano was only good in arts and music. Literature appealed to him but he wasn't above average and everything else was Chinese to him. He still found it a miracle that he managed to pass the entering exam into such a prestigious school! If it hadn't been for Kiku and Ludwig's intense study training, he would never have gotten in! In fact, he barely got the passing mark at the exam! Feliciano was drawn out of his dark thoughts by the sudden impact of a ball with his face.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called worriedly before glaring at the approaching students in football/soccer shirts. Kiku was helping out his knocked out friend. Feliciano felt tears swell up in his eyes as he listened to Ludwig argue with the other students. They were second years.

"It was an accident, man! Chill! It's just a ball! You're not going to tell me that he's going to start crying because to that!" they all laughed, causing Feliciano to want to cry even more. Now Kiku's expression was growing darker and Ludwig's yelling could be heard across the entire school. The other teens grew angry and scared at the German's fury. That was nothing to what was coming next …

"What's going on here?"

Everyone froze at the cold authoritative voice. Feliciano looked up among his tears and blinked at the sight of Arthur Kirkland in a red football shirt. The English boy frowned as he watched the players from the other team argue with who he knew to be Gilbert's brother, his old friend Kiku and … oh, fuck! That kid again?! And it looks like he took the hit! Bloody fucking great!

Arthur kneeled down next to Kiku and in front of a sobbing Feliciano, his hands cupped the Italian's face and forced it up so that he could check out the damage. Feliciano didn't know why but his breath hitched and he felt extremely warm as he bore into those deep emerald eyes. Arthur gazed so intently at him he felt uncomfortable and yet he didn't want him to stop.

"Sorry about that. Does it hurt much? Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"V-ve! Ve! I-I'm f-fine! I-I'm sorry!"

Arthur frowned in confusion and even shot a questioning look to Kiku who only shrugged impassively.

"What are you apologising for? You're the one who got hit!"

"Ah! S-Si! S-sorry!"

"You're doing it again. Dear Lord … you're so hopeless …" Arthur sighed as he pulled Feliciano back on his feet for the second time today. He turned to Ludwig who was watching with wary eyes.

"You should take him to see the nurse. I apologise for the other team's behaviour and will deal with them shortly as I will with the shooter. This will not happen again. And if you have any complain, please address them to me at the Student Council office."

"Ja … thank you." Ludwig nodded before pulling Feliciano towards the nurse's office building.

Kiku followed after them but Feliciano couldn't stop himself from looking back towards Arthur. The Student Council President was now scolding the other second years. They all seemed to lose their confidence when faced with Arthur's dark glare. The blond shifted his attention towards the field and yelled after the student who had shot the ball.

"Second … year …" Feliciano was surprised that Arthur was only one year older than himself. He looks much more mature and responsible.

"You should have been more careful, Feliciano!" The Italian vaguely hummed in response to his German friend's worry, his mind seemed to have wandered back to the blond footballer running off with the black and white ball. Kiku watched his friend with curiosity but said nothing. It was only a supposition but he will have to look at it deeper.

The rest of the day followed with infernally long and painfully boring lessons, one after the other. The lunch break had somehow ended up with a brawl between Gilbert and other students. Francis and Antonio had joined in and they caused a riot in the cafeteria before Arthur arrived to stop them. No need to say that in this school, Arthur was the law. The other three members seemed to be popular and respected (the girls loved them) but Arthur was never argued with.

As Feliciano heard the final bell of this first day of class, he sighed of content and relief. He nearly skipped out of the classroom and ran down the corridors towards the exit. He was such in a rush that he bumped into someone. Wimping in pain, he tried apologising when he felt his collar being grabbed and pulled in threateningly face to face. His heart stopped and dread filled the pit of his stomach. The person before him was scary. Not demon-scary like Arthur. Nobody could be _that_ scary. But he was scary enough. And Feliciano is one to very easily get scared.

The tall spiky haired blond with hard blue eyes as cold as ice glared at him. His uniform was a mess and he looked like a delinquent with his spiky belts, the metal chains at his waist, wrist and neck, the leather straps circling his arms and Feliciano even saw a bit of a tattoo from under the boy's rolled up sleeves. The Italian let out a flow of sobbing apologies all the while pleading for mercy. The other boy grinned sadistically and his eyes looked cold and cruel.

"What a pathetic wimp! I'll make you regret ever bumping into me, kid!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Feliciano!"

The Italian almost cried of joy when he heard the call of his German friend. Ludwig growled angrily at the taller student. But the other seemed unfazed if not a little annoyed by the distraction. He wanted to beat up the brat that had disturbed him in his ranting. Of course, Feliciano couldn't know that Mathias, the Danish boy's name, had just been out from a scolding from Arthur. You do not want a scolding from Arthur. Everybody in second year knew that. Of course, Mathias didn't think much of the English boy since he was a third year. He ignored the wise advice of his adoptive brother Lukas who's in the same class as the President and the result of this was … when Arthur did find out that he had been peeping at the girls in their changing room and even taken pictures, Mathias could now understand why nobody messes with the English boy. He was insane. Literally. A complete monster. How could he give him the entire school to clean every day for a whole fucking month?! And the football fields and tennis courts outside too! Mathias was lucky that Arthur didn't include the cleaning of the swimming pool. But that guy is such a tyrant!

Hence, Mathias wanted to leave and was in such a foul mood that any excuse to beat up someone was welcomed. And there was his victim! Perfect! Until that annoying German arrived. Should he beat them both? Great now there's that Asian too. Well, three first years shouldn't be too much trouble for him.

A hand falling on his shoulder interrupted the Dane's murder musing. Dark blue eyes crossed his lighter ones and he came face to face with Lukas, his adoptive Norwegian brother. Mathias instantly relaxed and released the Italian who ran to hide behind his blond friend. Lukas sighed and walked off while mumbling to him in his usual cold and emotionless voice. His face as stoic as ever.

"You just came out from a scolding from the Student Council. Don't make things worse. Arthur might force you to clean the school for the whole year otherwise."

Mathias growled and silently followed after the other, his foul mood brought back at the name of the School's president. He glanced sideways at the sobbing Italian and a smirk curled his lips as he noticed the German's murderous glare. He looked strong and even worth a fight … Gilbert's brother, right? Hm … interesting …

Feliciano dropped on his bed with a sigh. So, to summarise his first day: HELL. He had made a fool of himself in front of everyone and especially in front of Arthur! His teachers have already given up on him and didn't expect him to last until second semester. He got into a clash with second year students. He got hit by a ball in the face and was forced to the nurse's office and lunch time hadn't even passed yet! When it did, Feliciano was terrified by all the fighting going on in his school. And on his way out of the school, he nearly got killed by a third year. Overall, NOTHING went well! … Well … he did get to see Arthur again. So that's quite positive!

"Feli~ How was your day~?" a tall tanned man with dark curls and hazelnut eyes peaked in the boy's room. He smiled at his nephew with an endearing face. Feliciano smiled brightly back.

"Ve! It was great, Zio! I met the Student Council President!"

Feliciano froze and his eyes widen slightly. His smile didn't falter but his mind seemed to panic. Why had he spoken that last sentence? He had planned to just go with the "School was great" part. When did he ever think of speaking about Arthur?

"Oh? Is he nice?" Zio looked at his charge with a curious grin. This was the first time Feliciano told him about anyone apart from Ludwig and Kiku within the past three years.

"… Si! But he's scary!"

"Ha ha! But he's in the student council, you say! Then it's normal he's a bit strict! Like Ludwig, right?"

Feliciano thought for a brief moment. Is Arthur strict like Ludwig? Yes, a little bit strict but he's not like Ludwig. He's … he's truly …

"… Scary. He's … like a demon." Feliciano barely whispered those words but there was no fear in his voice. Only fondness and maybe even some envy. Julio watched him with a slight frown of wonder before his face broke into a wide grin.

"I'm glad you made a new friend!"

Feliciano looked at his uncle with shocked eyes. A new friend? Arthur? Oh no! Arthur was not a friend! Would a friend make your heart pulse like a time-bomb? Would a friend scare you to death with just one glance? Would friend make your head spin with just one look? Would a friend growl at you like you were some annoying parasite? No. Arthur was not a friend. Feliciano wasn't even sure what Arthur was to him? Did he fear him? Or like him? He had no idea. His only absolute certainty was that he had just entered Hell and the Devil King that saved his life still hadn't claimed back his due. Should he run to the monastery now or wait a little more? This new school is terrifying him and yet … the next morning, Feliciano almost hopped he could get a chance to see Arthur at school.


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrayal

Chapter 5: Betrayal

Arthur groaned in annoyance as he glared at the beginning of year paperwork, then at the empty council office room. As usual, the three idiots were nowhere to be found when work was involved! Those guys just like to hang around the council room, sipping wine or beer and take advantage of the privileges Student Council members had: like authority, excuses to miss class, good relations with teachers … although in Gilbert's case, it's doubtable. But when paperwork needed to be done, who was left?

"Fucking wankers …" the blond cursed as he glanced over at the numerous empty chairs around the circle table. Frowning, Arthur thought that maybe hiring new council members for this year wouldn't be a bad idea! It would release him from some of his work and duties and maybe he could find a treasurer that won't rob the school's money all the time (like three monkeys he knows all too well)!

"Veeeeeeee~ The student council?"

"Yes. I've seen a poster saying that they were having interviews this Friday to hire new student council members." Kiku proudly showed one of the said posters and his two friends looked over it with two very different reactions. Ludwig was sceptical and not particularly interested. Feliciano was overly excited and a very crazy idea was germing in his mind.

"Ve! Let's go to do the interviews!"

"WHAT?!" both the others exclaimed and looked at the Italian as if he had lost his mind.

"Ve? Why not? Isn't it a good idea?"

"Feliciano … even if we are eligible, the students will be the one to elect us. For first years like us who don't know anybody, there is no way the higher classes would want us."

"Ve? But Arthur is only second year and he's the President!"

"Yes but Arthur-san is particular. He became rapidly popular last year and earned the respect of many seniors above him and even the last President was impressed. That's why he got asked to join the council. And when the President graduated, he asked Arthur-san to take his place."

"Ve? Really? Arthur's amazing!"

"In any case, I don't mind trying but there's little chance we'll get elected." Ludwig concluded.

"Veee … But I really want to …" Feliciano mumbled to himself before he suddenly realised the absurdity of his thought. Why did he want to join the student council that badly?!

"In the meantime, Feliciano-san, let's look at other clubs we could join." Kiku motioned him the list of the various clubs.

It was soon decided that Kiku would go for the Karate club, the Electronics club and Comic/Manga club. Ludwig wanted to try joining the school's football (as in soccer) team, the Literature club and still hesitates on joining the Music club and the school's orchestra (believe it or not, Ludwig is actually a skilled musician and his strongest instrument is the lute). Feliciano had set his mind on the Arts and Crafts club, the Cooking club and the Theatre club. Having three clubs is a reasonable average for students as their classes finish every day at 3:30, and some students live in dorms, the rest of the afternoon and up to the evening is reserved for extra-curriculum activities.

The shy Italian knocked softly on the door before popping his head in the school's Theatre club room. He was immediately greeted by a grinning brown haired girl with pale green eyes.

"Welcome to our Theatre club! My name is Elisaveta Herderavy and I'm the Vice-President of this club!"

"Ve! P-pleasure!" Feliciano stuttered as he was pulled inside and introduced to everyone.

Apart from the Hungarian Vice-President (2nd year), there was: a sleeping Greek boy called Heracles (3rd year) who supposedly is the President but Hungary takes on his role, a masked Turkish boy called Sadiq (3rd year) who just transferred and Feliciano paled as he recognised the boy who had tried to abuse him. Sadiq also seemed to recognise him and kept a dark stare on him as if he was plotting the best way to get back to the Italian for having gotten him into a beating by Arthur. Feliciano held back a squeal of fear as Elisaveta continued the presentations, undisturbed. There was an excited Korean called Yong Soo (1st year), Michelle the small tanned girl from Seychelles (1st year), a blond Belgium girl named Isabelle (2nd year) and that Spanish council member Antonio (2nd year).

Feliciano immediately felt the threatening suspicious glare Antonio sent him. His olive green eyes watched him like a hawk would watch his prey before tearing it to pieces. The Italian worried he might have angered that person but he couldn't recall ever having even met the boy! Why would he be angry at him?!

"So what's your name then?" Lizzie (she said to call her so) asked.

"F-Feliciano Vargas! I'm Italian! P-Pleasure to meet you all!"

"Oh! Italian! That's great! You must know a lot about theatre then!"

"Ve … A little." Feliciano blushed as he felt the other members gather around him and ask question after question. He rapidly integrated their little group and was soon well acquainted with everyone. Except for the Greek President who never seemed to wake up, the Turkish boy which he was too afraid to approach, and the handsome Spaniard that seemed to hate him for some reason or another. But overall, Feliciano got along with everyone.

"So, Feli, what other clubs did you join?" Belle asked him with eager green eyes.

"The Arts and Crafts club and the Cooking club."

"If you're in the Cooking club, watch out for Francis! He's a pervert!" Michelle ushered him with a dark expression. Belle shook her head in exasperation.

"You're just mad at him because he dumped you!"

"But he still is a pervert!"

"… Well, I can't say. He's not been a pervert with me."

"Ve … who's Francis?"

The two girls shot him disbelieving stares. In the background, Yong Soo and Antonio were getting their roles assigned by Elisaveta. They were planning a Shakespearean play: Romeo and Juliette. Classic but hey, if it's good, don't change it!

"You don't know?! Everyone knows Francis! He's one of the Council members! Antonio, the guy with Romeo's role over there, he's also part of the Student Council." Belle explained.

"Ve! Oh, Francis is the long haired blond!" Feliciano lightened in understand as he recalled the various faces of the Student Council Members he had seen a few days earlier.

"Yeah. I can't believe he's popular when he's such a pervert! Arthur's way better than him!" Michelle huffed angrily and Belle's expression turned devilish.

"Oh~ Really now~? So you're set on Arthur now! Fascinating! You seem to have a thing for blonds~!"

"I didn't say that!" The tanned girls with red ribbons in her long pig tails yelled angrily with a deep blush covering her face. Belle started laughing and Feliciano turned strangely quiet as he watched them. He caught eyes with Antonio who glared at him before shifting his attention back to Hungary.

"W-Well, you like that pervert Francis!" Michelle snapped back but was disappointed to see a smug reaction from the Belgium girl.

"Yeah, I think he's pretty hot. Problem?"

"He's a pervert! You'll regret it!" The smaller girl mumbled.

"That's my problem to deal with!" Belle laughed and switched her attention back to Feliciano. "What about you, Feli? Do you like someone?"

"Ve? N-no! I … I don't have anyone right now." The Italian smiled nervously.

"Aw! Really? I thought a cutie like you would have to have a girlfriend! Or boyfriend!" Belle winked wickedly and caused Feliciano to blush. He recalled all the '_boyfriends'_ he had had. He did not want to renew _that_ kind of relationship ever again! Feliciano's eyes glanced worriedly towards Sadiq who was in a heated argument with Heracles. No. He did not want to experience this again.

"Ve! Sorry to disappoint you but I'm as single as they come!" he grinned happily.

Not once did anybody suspect that behind that cheerful smile, a fearful crying heart hid. The three got interrupted by Lizzie as she handed them the scripts.

"Hey you lot! Stop gossiping over your loveless lives and let's get those roles assigned!"

"Lizzie doesn't need to gossip since she already has a boyfriend!" Belle whispered to Feliciano causing Elisaveta to blush and stutter.

"Roderich and I aren't going out!" she suddenly yelled while Michelle was laughing her lungs out.

"Sure! But I was referring to that hot albino!" Belle purred with a cheeky smile. Lizzie's expression turned from embarrassed to disgusted.

"Gilbert?! You have got to be joking! He's the worst!"

"But I thought you guys were childhood friends!"

"So what? He's still an idiot!"

"That's why you hang out with him so much?"

"I don't hang out with him! He creeps up on me! Difference!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and waved the extra copies of the script she still held. "Come girls! Let's get this done with!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, you've got another club after this!" Michelle said in realisation.

"There isn't a single club or society Lizzie isn't a member of! Except the Student Council and a few specific weird clubs, she's everywhere!" Belle explained to the confused Italian.

"Ve! Really? That's amazing!"

"Not that amazing! I'm just _that_ good!" Lizzie smirked proudly.

"She's in charge of four clubs in total: The Theatre club, the Women's Society, the Manga club, and she's the Captain of the Girl's Football team. She's also the treasurer of a few others and she's in most teams of every sports!" Belle carried on explaining and soon got interrupted by a blushing Lizzie and a frying pan in her face.

"Alright! We get it! Back to Romeo and Juliette! Feliciano, have you ever acted before?"

"A little."

"Can you show us what you can do? Otherwise, I'll have to give you an easy role to start with but I would really like it if you could take on one of the important roles!"

"Vee … I'll do my best!" The Italian cheered happily.

"Alright … try acting this out for a test …"

Feliciano read the test script, slowly emerged himself into the character and walked up on stage. He took a deep breath, felt everyone's eager stares on him, and opened his mouth.

…

Juliette. He got the role of a _girl_! And not any girl! He got the main character's role! And he's partnered with Antonio as Romeo! Could this get any worse?! Feliciano sighed in his pillow as he glared at his script. _Juliette_. Why did it have to be him? He wasn't even that good! And he didn't want people to think he's as weak as a girl … even if he is. In fact, no, Lizzie, Belle and Michelle sounded much stronger than him! God! Why is he always the one getting the female roles? He didn't mind acting a female, that's the beauty of theatre, but he didn't like the way Sadiq and smirked at him when he got assigned his role. He didn't want to get people to think that he was an easy target! He wanted them to forget about him! And having the main female role in the School's end of the Semester's play was NOT the best way to get them to forget him!

"Ciao Feli~! How was your day? Did you enjoy that Theatre club?" Zio Julio smiled as he popped his head in the boy's room.

"… Si. It was fine." Feliciano mumbled but Zio's eyes had already dropped on the title of the script.

"You're playing Romeo and Juliette! Benissima! Which role are you playing?"

"…"

"Feli?"

"… Juliette." The teen mumbled, hoping his tutor won't hear him. Too bad he did.

"Really! So you're going to be the star! That's my boy! You're so talented!" Zio chatted off endlessly, his expression illuminated in pride and excitement. Feliciano just wished he could vanish from the surface of the Earth. Why him? Why always him?

"I'm sorry Feliciano! I know I promised to walk home with you but the Captain wants me to stay for special practice." Ludwig explained to his friend as they walked out of the school's building. Kiku was gone to his Manga club and Ludwig was meant to be free and walk home with Feliciano but his Captain had decided that Ludwig's level was impressive and had put him in the school's team as main player. Because of that, his practice sessions grew in number. Feliciano shook his head, smiling brightly.

"Ve! It's fine Luddy! You have to practice hard for the team! I'll be cheering you on at your first match!"

"T-thank you …" Ludwig mumbled in a deep blush, averting his eyes. "You're sure you'll be alright?" He couldn't help but worry about his carefree friend. The Italian had a habit of getting himself into trouble all the time.

"Si! I'll be fine! You should go and change! I'll see you tomorrow! Ciao~!"

"Tschuss!" Ludwig called as he ran off to the changing rooms. Feliciano watched him with a fond smile. He knew Ludwig to be overprotective of him and he was grateful, but he couldn't bother his friend with such personal issues. He was starting fresh and he didn't want to be dependant of his friend's kindness! Besides, ever since that one time Arthur had intervened, Feliciano hadn't been attacked or ambushed once. He was actually starting to enjoy life.

He spoke too soon. Why did he have to say that?

Feliciano looked up with frightened eyes at the group of senior students. He noticed their uniform was the same as the last ones. Oh dear. They looked angry. And there were five of them.

"Thought you could get away, kid?"

"V-ve? B-but I … I-I …"

"Save it! We know it's your fault the demon president of your school's council came to beat our friends! You called him, didn't you?"

"Ve! No! I-I d-didn't! It was a-a coincidence!"

"Shut up, bitch! You'll regret not keeping your mouth shut!"

They all grinned sadistically as they circled the fearful boy threateningly. Feliciano felt tears roll down his cheeks. Dear God … isn't there any way for him to escape? The monastery! He should have gone with the monastery!

"P-please … I-I don't w-want any trouble … ve …"

"Trouble? You already are in deep shitty trouble, brat! You shouldn't have gone off talking to your president! Now you're going to regret getting our boss expelled!"

"I wasn't expelled."

The voice surprised everyone and the tall masked man walked out from the corner of a building. Feliciano felt his heart sink deeper in dread as he saw the abuser approach him. Sadiq shot him a mocking glance and walked past the Italian, placing himself between him and the other boys.

"What are you doing here boss?!"

"I'm not your boss anymore. I told you."

"But …!"

"I didn't get expelled. I got transferred. Recognise the uniform?" Sadiq pointed his thumb against his school blazer. The others dropped silent as they stared in shock at the enemy's uniform on their old friend.

"Y-You can't be serious … boss … why?"

"I got an offer. I would have been expelled one way or the other. Arthur gave me a chance to make up for my actions."

"The demon president?"

"He told me to, quote: _'keep an eye on those clowns and make sure they don't lay a single finger on that kid again. If you can't keep him safe, I'll have to kill you and your old friends myself. And you really don't want that.'_ Or something along those lines." Sadiq shuddered as he remembered the threatening smirk of the council president when he had spoken those words.

"You betrayed us!"

"I told you I got expelled. But Arthur managed to make me integrate this school on the condition that I do a few things for him. And my first job is to make sure this kid walks back home safely." Sadiq glanced amusedly at the shocked Italian.

Feliciano was at loss for words. One day that 3rd year was trying to rape him, the next he's escorting him home! All because of Arthur? And why would Arthur do that for him? Feliciano felt his face grow hot. He watched with wide confused eyes at the following of the events. The students from the other school looked even angrier than before and one of them spat to the feet of their old boss.

"I didn't think you'd become the president's dog!"

"Look guys, just drop it. The more you try to get into a fight with him, the more you'll regret it. Just go back now and forget about that brat." Sadiq tried reasoning them. He had been given the order to escort Feliciano safely home. The means were his to choose. If he could avoid fighting his old friends, he'd wish that. But he was fairly sure that his old subordinates wouldn't be reasoned without a fight. He can't blame them for being mad but Sadiq needed his education. Yes he was a thug but he also worked hard at school. He couldn't afford being expelled. He had reasons for becoming Arthur's _dog_.

"You think we'll obey a traitor? Say your prayers, Sadiq!"

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Feliciano collapsed in river of teary apologies and babbles.

"Will you just shut up?! When I tell you, run to your house as fast as you can! Don't stop until you're inside your home? Got it?" Sadiq growled angrily at him. Of all the jobs, Arthur had to give him that one! Damn it all!

"V-ve! Si!" Feliciano nodded submissively.

As soon as the fight broke out, Sadiq forced a way through for Feliciano to pass. He didn't need to say it twice. The Italian was a surprisingly good runner when it came to fleeing. Surprisingly good. He was out of sight in a mere 30 seconds. Sadiq had to admit he was impressed by the kid's speed. Ok, back to the business at hand. It shouldn't be too hard to take them all down. He'll have to report to Arthur after that.

Feliciano shut the door, ran to his room, locked his room door and hid under his blanket, trembling in fear. He had escaped again. And again it was thanks to Arthur. What should he do now? Why was Arthur helping him? Why? Maybe he should thank Arthur tomorrow? Oh no … Feliciano felt he couldn't even face the blond. And Sadiq? Should he thank him too? He did save him today. Somehow, thanking Sadiq sounded easier than thanking Arthur. Yes, he'll do that! He'll thank the Turkish boy and then, he'll go and thank the English president!

"… Ve … Thanking the devil … how strange."


	6. Chapter 6 - Nicknames

Chapter 6: Nicknames

"Ve … Even though I said that I would thank him and apologise …"

Feliciano stared from behind the corner of the Gym building. Outside on the football field, the classes of 2nd year students were having a match. Feli's eyes never left the fast figure of the blonde President. He was quite good. Not the best. The best had to be Gilbert, Ludwig's brother. Francis and Antonio were doing well too. And a few others as well. But Arthur was really good!

"Kyyyaaaa! Arthur! Score!"

Feliciano glared at the girls cheering. He didn't know why though. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this surge of anger and the need to hit those girls. He never hits girls. He usually gets along better with them than boys. So why …

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Arthur shoot the ball and score a goal. Gilbert yelled a cry of victory before high-fiving his English friend. Arthur had a wide grin breaking his face and Feliciano couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly handsome when he smiled like that. Not his devilish smile (although he's pretty hot when he's a demon too) but when he shows such a pure and genuine smile, it's hard to believe that Arthur is in fact the Demon King Student Council President of Hetalia High School.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes on Francis and Antonio as they both jumped on Arthur, hugging and touching him. Well, Antonio was hugging, Francis was touching. And Feliciano was glaring. Arthur was glaring too and he casually punched the other two away. Antonio dodged, and the punch hit Gilbert instead. Francis didn't dodge and got punched as was initially intended. The German started cursing and yelling at his Spanish friend who burst out laughing. The Frenchman went on a rant over his beautiful face and kept whining at Arthur who rolled his eyes in exasperation. Everyone else in 2nd year just watched them with amusement. The Student Council was always like that. But they all knew that their members were really close friends.

Feliciano sighed then walked away. He had already thanked Sadiq and apologised for the trouble. He'd felt so guilty when he had seen the boy covered in bandages but Sadiq had only looked at him in shock before busting out laughing.

"You're one strange kid, you know that? Don't worry about it! And by the way, sorry about last time. It was wrong of me. From now, try to keep out of trouble!" He had told him with a smile.

Feliciano couldn't help but feel gratitude. But then … he also wanted to thank Arthur. So why couldn't he? Why did he miss each opportunity to speak to Arthur? Why did his heart feel like blowing up whenever he got too close to the English boy? Why did he get all hot and dizzy? It couldn't be that he's …? No! No way! He's just scared of the Demon King! Who wouldn't be? In fact, everyone in the school knows not to mess with Arthur! It's only natural that his legs feel heavy whenever he tries to approach Arthur! It's fear! What else could it be?

X*X*X

"Feliciano-san?"

The Italian snapped out of his daze and looked up to meet the emotionless brown eyes of his Japanese friend. Kiku was watching him with a suspicious expression.

"Feliciano-san? You've been daydreaming a lot today … more than usual (and that's saying something)" a hint of worry reached out from the Japanese boy's neutral tone.

"Ve! No! I'm fine! I was just thinking! Ve! Class is over already?"

"Yes. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes of course! Um? Kiku, don't you have a bus to catch?"

Kiku smiled. He actually _smiled_. A small smile but a smile none the less. This is rare. Feliciano could tell that his friend was excited by something.

"Yes but I'll take the next one. There's someone I want to meet."

"Veeee … someone you want to meet? Oh! That's right! You said you had a friend at the Student Council! Ve! Ve! Can I meet him too?"

"S-sure. I'm sure he won't mind … I hope." Kiku was partly concerned Feliciano might cause trouble to his friend but he had already promised the Italian that he would let him accompany him.

Feliciano hummed as he looked around the 3rd year's building (that's where the Student Council office is) with eager eyes. Kiku was as stoic as ever even though he was actually very nervous. They passed Heracles who was walking with half-lidded eyes and looked as though he would fall asleep at the first occasion if he wasn't so pissed at the person with him. Sadiq was walking with him while arguing with the sleepy man. They were both carrying piles of papers and when they met the cheery Italian, both smiled to him and Feliciano could honestly say that he was happy to see them and smiled broadly as he chatted off endlessly.

"Oh! Hey kid! What're you doing in our block? Looking for someone?"

"Hello Feli … ciano. Nice to … see you."

"Ve! Ciao Sleeping President! Ciao Scary Mask!" Ah, yes. Although Feliciano liked them now, he had already gotten used to call them that way in his mind and the names just stuck. The other two didn't really mind and found it funny. Both their gazes froze on the shy Asian who was trying to hide his embarrassed blush. A strange phenomena occurred. Both Sadiq and Heracles felt their jaws drop and a wide blush cover their faces at the same time.

"Oh, yes! This is my friend Kiku! He's Japanese and a first year like me!"

"Honda Kiku. Pleasure to meet you both." The dark haired boy bowed respectfully. Neither of the other two could respond.

"Ve! Kiku! Those seniors are in the Theatre club! This is Sadiq! He's scary but really strong! This is Heracles, he sleeps a lot but he's gentle and always has good advice for me at the club!"

"I see. That's nice."

"Ve? Ciiiaaaooo? What's wrong with you two? Are you sick?" Feliciano shook his hand in front of their faces. They blinked and Sadiq was first to grinned seductively as he took Kiku's hand and kissed it, causing the Japanese to blush brightly.

"Truly a delight to meet you Kiku. I do hope we can meet again …"

"Ah … erm … I-I guess …"

Heracles frowned before throwing Sadiq off Kiku and kicking him into the wall, without any care for the damage he caused the Turkish boy. He ruffled Kiku's hair, a soft blush dusted his cheeks and he spoke in a low voice while boring intense eyes in the dark ones of Kiku.

"Nice to meet you. Come back any time if you want to talk. Do you like cats?"

"Eh? Y-yes, I-I do …"

Heracles' smile couldn't have been happier. But Sadiq was back on his feet and it soon turned into a fight between the two boys. Kiku was completely confused and panicked at what he should do while Feliciano simply watched with wonder.

"Ve … Kiku is really popular …"

"F-Feliciano-san! Please stop talking nonsense! We should stop them!"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the smiling Spaniard walking up to them. He looked around and shook his head in exasperation as he saw Sadiq and Heracles fighting again (it was the fifth time today, he should really get Arthur to talk to them), his eyes darkened as he noticed the Italian and he looked questioningly at the Asian boy.

"Sadiq, Heracles, didn't you have flyers to post for the play? I'm not sure Elisaveta will be happy if you slack off at the job!" The council member laughed cheerfully and dismissively. He had a very warm and calming personality and easily befriended students. The fighting ended without a fuss and both students resumed back their original task not without promising to meet Kiku again. Antonio then looked down at the Asian boy. He was trying his best to avoid crossing eyes with the Italian. He hated that kid. He didn't really have any reason to … it's not like he was dating Arthur! Of course not! Antonio would never allow that! If anybody were to date Arthur, it would be himself! But it really annoyed him the way that kid looked at the blonde boy and how he always got Arthur's attention. He also knew that Arthur had sent someone (he didn't know who) to escort the boy everyday discreetly as to make sure he walked back home safely. Why so much trouble for just one brat? Antonio couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. He wanted to know exactly what was going on between Arthur and that first year.

"So what are you guys doing here? This isn't your building." He asked with a bright smile.

"We apologise! But I was wondering if it were possible for me to meet my friend. He's in the Student Council."

Antonio blinked. His friend? Who? Francis? No. With a cute face like that, Francis would turn out more like a harasser than a friend. Maybe Gilbert? Uh. Unlikely. Arthur? Sounds unreal. Antonio nodded, eager to see who that boy was friends with.

"Sure! I'll take you to our office room! Follow me!"

X*X*X

"Gil! I need you to go and collect all the applications of new club members from every club with Antonio."

"Do I have to?" the albino groaned as he got scolded by angry emerald eyes.

"Yes. Being a council member doesn't mean you can laze around the office all day!"

"Kesese, but that's why I took the job!"

"Just do it, will you?" Arthur growled as he looked around and noticed that Antonio was missing. "Where's the Spanish idiot?"

"Dunno." The German shrugged.

"Frog?"

"Sorry mon lapin, but I was too busy with this paperwork you gave me to notice!" Francis winked maliciously at his President and avoided the sudden pen thrown to his face. "Such violence!"

"If you stopped being all perverted, I wouldn't have to use violence!" Arthur growled at his Vice-President. Of all the people, why did it have to be that annoying frog to be his Vice-President?

"You know you love me, chéri!"

"Not even in your bloody dreams, frog face!"

"Hola~!" the missing council member said as he walked in. Arthur's eyes darted to him.

"Antonio! Where have you been? Actually forget it! I don't want to know! Just go with Gilbert and get me those club applications for the new members!"

"Arturo~ It's nice to see you too~!" The Spaniard just ignored everything Arthur had just ordered him and went to hug his cursing President.

"Get off me, bloody wanker!"

"But why? I like you, Arturo~!" He purred in the other's ear and was glad to see Arthur blush before he got pushed away.

"Just bloody do what I asked, twat." The angry boy mumbled. Antonio blew him a kiss before following Gilbert out.

"Of course, mi president encantador~!" Antonio smirked but he shot a dark glare as he passed the Italian. And to be fully honest, Feliciano himself was glaring.

Arthur finally took notice of the two first years and a smile broke his face as he greeted them.

"Kiku! I'm so glad you came! How have you been? Sorry I couldn't get in touch earlier, we've been crawling under administration work lately. Oh, and ignore the frog. He's not worth the attention."

"How cruel, petit maître!" Francis made an exaggerated scene of getting stabbed in the heart to which Arthur didn't even pay attention. His emerald eyes then met the chocolate ones of the Italian. His reaction couldn't have been more exasperated.

"Oh, please don't tell me you got into trouble again!" He sighed.

"Ve! No! Not at all! I was just accompanying Kiku because I wanted to meet his friend! I … I didn't think it'd be you …" Feliciano mumbled that last part and he didn't understand why he felt so nervous, why his face burned and why his heart was pounding so fast.

"Arthur-san, please! Feliciano just came with me to visit. He didn't mean any arm!" Kiku tried helping his friend but he was quite surprised to see that the two already knew each other. Francis was also following the events with curiosity. His blue eyes focused on the Italian's blushing face and a crooked smile curled his lips. That was … quite interesting~!

"It's fine then." Arthur sighed and offered the Italian a gentle smile that made the brunet's heart jump. "Come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"We don't want to impose …" Kiku started but got interrupted by his friend.

"Nonsense! The water's already warm so might as well have some!"

"In that case, thank you very much Arthur-san." Kiku smiled as he watched his friend walk to the teapot and prepare two extra-cups as well as refilling his own.

"So, Kiku, I hear you're a childhood friend of my little master?" Francis motioned them to the sofas in the neighbouring room (yes the office was like a suite, luxurious don't you think?)

"Yes. We met at primary school but Arthur moved away after that. We remained in touch as penpals and now, we go to the same school again."

"I see! I'm Francis Bonnefoy! Little Master's Big Brother!" Francis proudly stated as he skilfully avoided a tea cup that went crashing against a wall.

"You're not my fucking brother, bloody frog! In fact, I already have enough of those, I don't need any more useless brothers!" Arthur grumbled as he fetched a new tea cup and cleared the broken one.

"I'm guessing when Arthur left you was the time he came to live next to me! We've been neighbours ever since the beginning of middle school!" Francis continued, undisturbed.

"Oh, I see. So you're good friends?"

"No." Both blondes answered in that same dead-panning voice. Kiku watched them with amusement while Feliciano was utterly confused.

"That froggy bastard is NOT my friend! He's a pest and a parasite that I have to endure!" Arthur stated coldly.

"I'm not little master's friend! I'm his wonderful Big Brother!" Francis spoke in delight before getting punched.

"Veee … I'm confused."

"Just ignore that pervert, Feliciano!" Arthur growled as he handed them their cups. Feliciano nodded submissively and sipped his tea quietly, avoiding crossing eyes with Arthur. Arthur was scary when he was angry! Kiku and Francis both sent each other knowing grins as they watched Arthur frown at Feliciano's shy reaction. The Frenchman leaned over to sit next to the Italian and snaked an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Arthur glared at him.

"Alors, mon mignon, what about you? I didn't get introduced at all! Where are your manners Arthur!" Francis glanced amused at the glaring English boy.

"Don't sexually harass my visitors Francis or so god help me I will murder you!" Arthur smiled sweetly as he spoke this threat and Francis immediately removed his arm away. Feliciano had stopped breathing the moment he had felt Francis' arm around him. He felt panic and fear overwhelm him and was glad Arthur had stopped the other from touching him. He didn't like being touched. He liked having contacts with his friends but he was still afraid of getting touched by other people … especially men. His past experiences still imprinted in his memory and his body still reacted defensive on instinct. He quietly breathed out, plastered a smile on his face and brightly engaged back the conversation.

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm Feliciano Vargas and I come from Italy! Pleased to meet you Perverted Big Brother Frog!"

Kiku smiled in indulgence. Francis looked positively shocked and offended. Arthur just dropped in a hysterical laughter.

"Please! Feliciano! Don't call Big Brother that! Only Arthur is mean enough to call me such names!"

"Oh? I'm sorry! I tend to assimilate people to a certain trait of their personality. My bad! I'm sorry Frog the Pervert."

"That's not much better! Arthur stop it! And what part of my personality is in any way related to frogs?!" Francis started shouting.

"I think Feliciano got it spot on!" Arthur let out in between two fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry …" Feliciano mumbled.

Francis started yelling at Arthur who couldn't stop his hilarity. Kiku smiled in slight nostalgia. He, of course, had experienced Feliciano's strange nicknaming too. It wasn't meant to be insulting or anything. He just so innocently speaks his mind and doesn't really realise that what he's saying can be insulting. Kiku remembers that his nickname used to be: Nose Bleeding Ninja Paparazzi. That's because the first time they met was when Kiku was spying on some of his classmates and stalking them with a camera. He was stalking them because those two men had the potential to inspire him for new Yaoi manga writings. And Feliciano had been genuinely impressed by his camouflage skills. He strangely hadn't seemed disturbed by Kiku's more than suspicious behaviour. He said that back in Italy, stalking journalists are called paparazzi and he went on explaining the origin of the word and the film it came from (La dolce vita) and he went on and on and then he eventually asked Kiku why he was stalking those people. After Kiku had told him, in hopes of getting rid of the meddling Italian, to his horror, Feliciano had gone off to talk to the two boys. He had no idea what Feliciano had told him but the next minute, the boys kissed and Kiku fainted from a nosebleed.

Kiku smiled fondly at the memory. He chuckled as he remembered Ludwig's nickname had been Macho Potato. Strangely enough, it suited him, in an odd way. Kiku was drawn back to reality when Francis started sulking and suddenly shouted at Feliciano.  
"Feliciano! If I'm getting a nickname then Arthur must have one too! What's his?"

Kiku watched his friend with curiosity. Francis was grinning avidly. Arthur looked at the Italian with a lifted eyebrow, not particularly bothered but he was slightly curious. Feliciano blushed and looked away while fiddling with his fingers. He mumbled something but nobody heard him.

"Feliciano-san? Could you repeat please? A little louder?"

"… ing."

"Louder, Feliciano-san?"

"Demon King!" Feliciano shouted before clasping his hands against his mouth and staring at Arthur with wide worried eyes. The blond simply looked stunned. As were the other two. Then, something really disturbing happened. Arthur smirked. A very scary smirk. He almost looked gleeful and proud of such a nickname.

"Really now~?" He purred darkly and hummed in approval. Francis and Kiku shivered but Feliciano was in absolute fascination. Just seeing that innocent boy staring in awe at the devil-like Arthur was quite disturbing to say the least. Francis sunk in his seat with a pout.

"Why does _he_ get a cool nickname? Even though it does fit his insane personality."

"Face it Frenchie, you're just born to be a perverted frog!" Arthur chuckled darkly.

Kiku's expression turned to wonder as he watched his Italian friend. Never had Feliciano given such an extreme nickname before. Usually, they were amusing or unwillingly insulting but this was just … Kiku knew Feliciano to be very serious when he nicknamed someone. His first impression of a person defines the nickname. Just what had Feliciano seen Arthur do to call him a _Demon King_?!

A soft alarm on his phone reminded Kiku that he had to hurry for his Electronics club. He bid his goodbyes and right on cue, Francis decided that he was going to check on Gilbert and Antonio. The two boy left with knowing grins. They both secretly hoped that something would happen behind the doors of the council office.

"Francis-san, don't take Feliciano-san's nickname to the heart. He always picks a nickname on his first impression of meeting someone."

"Oh, it's ok, Kiku. It takes more to offend me. Besides, I hear little master call me a perverted frog twenty times a day! I'm used to it by now! What was your nickname?"

"Nose Bleeding Ninja Paparazzi."

"Seriously? Just what kind of first impression did you give him?!" Francis asked with shocked eyes as he struggled to understand the meaning behind that nickname. Kiku blushed and avoided the question dismissively.

"It's not important! What really matters …"

"Don't worry! I'll go and check on them and see how far it goes~!" Francis grinned maliciously.

"Yes please! Do take pictures if it goes that far!" Kiku was starting to feel a nose bleed, oh dear.

"Oh, I don't think it will. Arthur is much too proper to mix private life with school or work. But maybe with a push from the master of love …"

X*X*X

Arthur blinked. The way Francis and Kiku suddenly left was … odd. Arthur couldn't shake off the feeling that those two are up to something. He shook his head, dismissing it as just his imagination and turned to the red faced Italian. Arthur smiled at him. It was endearing to see him feel so embarrassed. It's probably because he was worried about that Demon King nickname. Arthur actually quite liked that name! And he could understand why Feliciano would think of him like that, seeing the circumstances of their first meeting. Arthur was positively sure to have frightened the kid. Maybe he should apologise? Why? He saved him after all! Well … he could have done it without looking like a crazy serial killer …

"Hey!"

Feliciano jumped and tensed up as he looked up and met the intense emeralds staring at him. Arthur's cheeks soon got dusted in a pinkish blush as he averted his eyes away and spoke.

"S-Sorry … for scaring you … that time." Damn it! Apologising was much harder than it sounds! He sounds so pathetic! And he hates to apologise! Fucking bloody hell!

"Ve … It's ok. I'm actually the one that wanted to apologise. I'm sorry for causing you trouble all the time! And … And … And thank you! Thank you for … protecting me!" Feliciano didn't think his face could be any redder. Arthur looked back at him with such gentle eyes and an indulgent grin. My god … why must the devil be so delightedly tempting?

"Don't worry about it. As a student of my school, it's my duty as council president to make sure you are safe. I heard from Sadiq that those guys tried to ambush you? I've got their names."

"S-si! But Sadiq protected me! Because of him, I was able to run home safe and unharmed! Ve!"

"Good. That was the point of his job." Arthur nodded.

"… Ve … I-If I may … ve … W-why did you ask Scary Mask to follow me?"

Arthur smiled at Sadiq's nickname then looked at Feliciano with a serious expression.

"Because I knew you would be targeted again. They were bound to seek revenge after losing their boss. That's how things work in those gangs. It was only a matter of time. You probably don't know this but a few schools around here have become the territories of delinquents. Sadiq used to be the boss of his school before he transferred here. They haven't found a replacement for him yet. But I'm sure someone will soon turn up. Another nearby school is having internal problems because two gangs of delinquents are fighting each other for supremacy. I think the challengers might overthrow the ones in charge." Arthur explained as if he was doing class.

"Ve! B-but isn't that dangerous?"

"Yep. Very. And those bastards all hate our school because it's highly praised and has almost no delinquency at all."

"R-really?"

"Have you been abused within school grounds?"

"N-No!"

"That's my point. People here are careful not to cause too much trouble. Because if they do, I'll personally make them regret ever stepping foot in this school!" Arthur turned back to demon king mode.

"Veee … But what about the other schools?"

"The delinquents from other schools often pick on our students. I won't tolerate this. This is why, if a student is being assaulted, he should report back to me and I will set the disciplinary committee to deal with the payback."

"The disciplinary committee?"

"It's a sub branch to the council. But technically, I'm in charge of both."

"Ve! So you deal with the delinquents on your own! But that's dangerous! Don't you get hurt?"

Arthur looked at the other with surprise as he tilted his head.

"You've seen me. Do you really think I'm the one you should feel sorry for?"

"Ve!" Feliciano blushed as he realised the foolishness of what he had said. But he couldn't help it. He was worried. Arthur, no matter what evil powers he possesses, should not fight on his own against so many!

"I'm just … worried you might get hurt."

Arthur felt a soft blush cover his face and a gentle warmth spread throughout his body. He mentally cursed himself for feeling this way and tried shifting the conversation.

"A-Anyway, I'm glad you're well! If they try ganging up on you, tell me or get one of your friends or Sadiq to escort you home! You can come to see me in the office anytime you want."

"Ve! Grazie! D-Do you think they'll attack me again?"

Arthur noticed the sudden tension of Feliciano's body and the fear in his voice. This boy … he had noticed it the first time but now again … this boy must have really suffered from bullying. To the point where his body naturally dreads contacts with others as he had noticed when Francis had circled his shoulders. Arthur went to sit next to the boy. He felt Feliciano tense up even more. Slowly, Arthur placed a calming hand on his head and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You'll be fine. I would think they'd learn their lesson now. And they really don't have a grudge against you but against me. But if they do get back at you, come and see me. It's my job to keep you and all the students safe. Understood?"

"S-si!" Feliciano breathed out. He felt his heart bang so hard against his chest it was unbearably painful, his face was burning red and he could hardly breathe. Arthur was so close … he was touching him … and he was so gentle … Dear God … save him … what should he do? What is this strange feeling? Could he have really …?

"Feliciano … what happened to you?"

"Ve?" Feliciano was caught off guard by Arthur's unusual tone. The blond was boring at him so intently with those vibrant emeralds.

"I've noticed from the way you react to others … that time when I saved you … that wasn't the first time, was it?"

"It's … It's nothing …"

"Answer me!" Arthur growled a bit harsher than he had wanted.

"SI!" Feliciano nodded frightfully. You do not argue with the Demon King! Arthur sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound aggressive. It's just … I'm worried because if they know that you're an easy target, more and more bullies will come after you, Feliciano. You need to fend for yourself."

"Veeee …" Feliciano looked down sadly. It didn't feel strange to discuss this with Arthur. Maybe because Arthur was the Demon King and that it was normal for him to admit being weak to such a person? He could never do that with his friends … Feliciano's breath hitched as he felt the blond pull him so that his head rested against Arthur's shoulder.

"Well … for now you should be fine. Tell me if anyone hurts you, alright? Otherwise …" Arthur leaned in closer and purred darkly in the brunet's ear. "The Demon King won't forgive you if you keep secrets from him~!"

Feliciano didn't even shiver. Anyone else would. But Feliciano was just too stunned and simply nodded before getting up and leaving in a hurried rush. He bumped into Antonio at the door. The Spaniard frowned as he saw the deep blush on the boy's face. Gilbert and Francis grinned maliciously. Arthur looked overly satisfied and Feliciano simply ran away.

X*X*X

"What were you talking about?" Antonio asked his blond friend as the three council members walked into the office.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Really~ Nothing exciting happened while Big Brother was away~? You know you can tell me everything little master!"

"Not everyone is as perverted as you. We just talked."

"Kesese! The Italian looked pretty turned on though! You didn't play with him, did you?"

"No. We talked."

"Arturo … why are you smiling?"

Arthur's grin widened and the other three immediately stopped their teasing (or in Antonio's case his glaring at the door through which Feliciano had ran off). Arthur's expression turned dark and threatening but with a seductive appeal to his devilish smile. There it was … the Demon King.

"How many times must I say it? We just talked." Arthur started chuckling but he sounded more like a mad devil than anything else. And God that was scary!


	7. Chapter 7 - Late Night Clubbing

Chapter 7: Late night clubbing

Feliciano sighed, his eyes drifting out the window. Tomorrow was the day of the interviews for new members of student council. It seemed that the President wants to give first years a chance and so even if the interviews are tomorrow, they are only pre-selections. The elections for new members of the student council will be at the end of first term just after the Christmas holidays. This was new in the system and allowed first years to campaign a bit more and get support from other classes. But there is one problem with all this. Feliciano didn't feel he could face Arthur in a face to face interview. And he really didn't understand why he was so focused on joining the student council! It's not like Feliciano is a responsible person. Quite the opposite. In fact, if anyone, Kiku and Ludwig are more qualified for the job but they don't really care. Feliciano does care! He just doesn't know why he cares so much. And he has a very nagging and annoying feeling that he had something to do with Arthur. Oh no … had he really … fallen in love? That's not possible! It must be a mistake! Yes! Definitely a mistake! He's just confused and scared! That's all! No romance at all!

"Feliciano, are you feeling alright?" Ludwig asked with concern as he noticed that Feliciano was staring out the window of the cafeteria instead of eating his lunch. Feliciano never misses an opportunity to eat. Especially when it's pasta like today. He must be feeling unwell for some reason or another. The Italian shook his head dismissively, never once his eyes left the window. Now Ludwig was seriously worried. Kiku, on the other hand, was watching his friend with a knowing smile.

"Feliciano-san, it's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Feliciano jumped and turned to look at the calm Japanese boy. Ludwig was utterly confused.

"The interviews for joining the Student Council. Didn't you want to do it?"

"Oh. That again?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't understand why _Feliciano_ of all people wanted to join the student council. Feliciano remained quiet for brief moment before grinning widely like he always does.

"Si! But I think it's a waste of time if I went! I'm not really responsible like you and Ludwig!"

Kiku nodded. That was true but there is no way that's the reason why Feliciano feels down and nervous about it.

"But we could still try. I wouldn't mind going too. What about you Ludwig?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice, does it?" The German sighed. If it made Feliciano happy then he would do whatever it takes. But Feliciano seemed all but happy. He looked frightened. Ludwig narrowed his eyes in worry and was about to speak up when he got interrupted by the last person he wanted to see at school.

"Kesese! How's my little Bruder doing? Oh, hey I remember you guys! Asian boy's a friend of Prez and you're the clueless Italian that Prez had to save, right?"

Kiku and Ludwig immediately caught on the "_save_" part and stared at Feliciano with confusion, curiosity and worry. Feliciano shook his head, big smile adorning his lips.

"Si! I got into a bit of trouble with some other students but Arthur was really nice and he told them off!" That was a very nicely put version of what actually happened. But the brunet did not want anyone to know what had really happened.

Gilbert took a thoughtful expression. He wanted to know the details but he had a feeling that neither his demonic President nor that Italian kid would speak a word concerning this matter. Guess he'll have to investigate! Mystery to solve!

"What do you want Bruder?" Ludwig sighed. The quicker he got rid of Gilbert, the better.

"Kesese! Just wanted to check on you! Is your first year going well? I heard you joined the football team!"

"Ja. Now can you please leave us?"

"Don't get all touchy, Luddy! Hey, Asian kid! Got a message for you from Prez. He says that you are not to step foot near the 3rd year building unless it's absolutely necessary because otherwise Sadiq and Heracles might murder each other. So if you want to meet him for some reason or another, you'll have to email or phone him."

"Hai. Thank you." Kiku mumbled with a blush. Ooooh! Another interesting mystery to solve! Gilbert is soooo enjoying this! He should investigate his Bruder's friends more often! Gilbert joyfully took a seat at their table and started to steal food from his brother's plate, ignoring Ludwig's glares.

"So, what were you guys talking about so seriously? Sounded important!"

"It's nothing …" Ludwig got cut short by Kiku's chipping in. The Japanese boy just had a bright idea of using Gilbert to convince Feliciano to come to the interviews.

"We were discussing the Student Council interviews tomorrow, Gilbert-san. Feliciano, Ludwig and myself feel it might be interesting to join the council."

The various reactions that followed nearly brought a smile to Kiku's face. Gilbert fell off his chair and choked himself with his mouthful of pasta, Ludwig's face turned paler than a ghost's with utter astonishment painted on it and Feliciano blabbered endless "ve" sounds while wailing his arms around in panic.

"You want to what?" Gilbert asked in between two coughs.

"Join the student council. It actually was Feliciano's idea. We just decided to tag along."

Gilbert's eyes shifted from Kiku to Feliciano to his brother, red and scrutinising them. Feliciano and Ludwig were fidgeting nervously, but not for the same reasons. Well, sort of for the same reasons, just not the same _person_! Of course, Gilbert knew his brother too well not to know about his feelings. But he was curious about the reaction of the Italian. Hm … the mystery is getting juicier by the minute!

"Why?" he turned back to Kiku.

"Why not?"

Gilbert burst out laughing as he got up from his seat and readied to leave.

"Unless you want to crawl under the school's administrations, I don't advise it! Especially if you can't handle having a demon for President! And the occasional fighting … But, hey! Go for it if you feel like dying soon! I bet you won't last a day!" Gilbert smirked at the Italian then at his brother and walked off laughing loudly.

Ludwig's face looked serious and threatening. That was one challenge he would not let pass. Feliciano, on the other hand, looked positively depressed. Kiku sighed. At least, now Ludwig is motivated to join the council. He just needs to convince Feliciano to overcome whatever fear is holding him back.

X*X*X

"Ve … Hello?"

As he opened the kitchen's door, Feliciano was immediately assaulted by the loud shouts of an argument. He looked inside and with delight spotted Belle who smiled back at him, a strange blond boy in a girl's uniform who was chatting idly on his phone, another blond with a threatening expression and was holding a … gun! Further back, Feliciano recognised Sleeping President. But the main shouts were coming from the three arguing men in the centre of the room. Scary Mask, a Chinese man with long hair and Perverted Big Brother Frog were arguing with each other and so completely missed Feliciano' s entrance.

"Ve, what's going on?" the Italian asked his Belgium friend.

"Hi hi! They're arguing about who's cuisine is the most worldly recognised."

"Ve? Isn't that Italian cuisine?"

"Oh, Feli, don't start too. Francis says it's French cuisine, Sadiq goes for Turkish, and Yao claims it's Chinese."

"Oh. But why is it important? I think all cuisines are interesting in different ways."

"Oh no … you're not arguing again, are you?" a strong accented voice spoke.

Feliciano looked up and saw a darkly tanned man with a turban walk in with a sigh. He looked Indian and seemed older than himself.

"That's Raj. He's the President of the cooking club. He specialises in Indian cuisine. Over there, the guy on the phone is Feliks, from Poland, don't mind his uniform, he's a cross-dresser but he's really nice. And this guy, the scary one, that's Vash our treasurer. Don't get him angry and don't mess with his sister Lili or he'll shoot you dead." Belle introduced Feliciano to the new faces. The brunet nodded in fear as he watched Vash send him a suspicious look.

"Ve, so who's the Vice-President?"

"There isn't one. The President from last year just graduated and Raj was Vice-President at the time so he became President this year. See the argument those three are having has being going on since last week about who is more suited to be Vice-President. I think Raj is meant to decide today because Arthur is collecting all the administration of clubs to file them."

"Arthur …"

Belle noticed the sudden change in her friend. He looked deep in thought and a bit depressed.

"What is it? Did you get into trouble with the Council?"

"Ve! No! Not at all! Arthur is really nice!"

Again. Again he had said something unnecessary. Why? Why did he feel the need to point out that Arthur was nice? All Belle asked was about the Council, not specifically Arthur.

"Hm … really?" The girl grinned maliciously. Feliciano felt his face warm up and he started to stutter incomprehensible blabbers.

"You're the new kid, right? You look as red as a tomato." The Indian President spoke suddenly behind their back. Feliciano turned around with an immediate bright smile, although his face was still flushed. He was simply glad he could avoid any more questioning from Belle.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm Italian, pleased to meet you!"

Raj narrowed his eyes and a small thoughtful smile curled his lips. Italian …

"Welcome to our cooking club! I'm guessing Belle introduced you to everyone. By the way, what is your level of skills in cooking?"

"Ve? Um … My uncle and my friends say that I'm really good but I've never cooked for anybody else. I learnt from my Papà."

"Could you show us?"

"Ve?"

"It's a tradition in clubs of our schools to show off your skills when you join. Just so that we can assess the level of everyone. Well?"

"… Pasta alle vongole?"

_Couple of hours later …_

Rajesh contemplated his empty plate and the satisfied smiles on the other club members' faces. His solution to his problems might just be that boy. At least with that, Arthur won't pester him about choosing a Vice-President anymore. The Indian smiled and faced the fidgeting Italian.

"Sorry, could you remind me your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"How do you feel about becoming our Vice-President?"

"Ve?"

Three chocked up noises were heard as Francis, Yao and Sadiq stared in shock at their Indian President. Raj was smiling innocently.

"Well? How about it?"

"B-But I'm still only a first year …"

"Doesn't matter."

"But what about Scary Mask and the others …"

"Scary … Oh, you mean Sadiq, Francis and Yao. Well …" He turned to the angry trio. "You guys, I asked you to sort it out peacefully but you didn't. I would feel unfair if I chose one of you three considering your skills are about as amazing from one to another. That's why, I need a fourth person to choose. And someone who can cook as well as you all. Didn't you like his dish?"

"But Raj! He's just a freshman!"Yao growled in offense. Being a third year he found it insulting of being beaten by a first year. Francis only sighed in resignation. Sadiq shrugged, not really minding if it's that kid. They both were fine with Feliciano but Yao was extremely unhappy about it.

"Yao, this is my decision. Please don't make me ask Arthur to sort things out."

Immediately, things silenced in the kitchen. Feliciano noted that Yao was glaring murderously at the Indian before he huffed and walked away. Francis went over to talk with Sadiq and the tall mask boy nodded. Everyone was quiet and tensed and Feliciano didn't understand why.

"Ve … So Arthur solves club problems too?"

"Well, the council is here to keep order and avoid violence in the school." Francis explained.

"Ciao! Perverted Big Brother Frog! I didn't know you liked cooking!"

"Feli! Don't call Big Brother that! It breaks my heart! Sadiq! Ta gueule!" ("Shut up!")

"Kid, you just found the perfect nickname for that guy!"

"Ve? I'm sorry …"

"Well then, since everything is cleared, can I have your answer Feli?" Raj asked, satisfied to see that at least the boy got along with Francis and Sadiq.

"Ve? Ah! Si! I'd be honoured but what does a Vice-President do?"

"Nothing much, don't worry. You're here to advise me and support me in club managing."

"O-oh. Ok!" Feliciano wasn't sure if he was qualified for that but he'll do his best!

"Now, why don't we all have a feast to celebrate this upcoming year! Belle? Vash? Hope you two brought your chocolates!"

"Yes!" Belle piped happily and Vash nodded sharply.

"Like you totally have to try that new recipe I found!" Feliks spoke in an endless chitchat and soon monopolised the whole conversation.

Feliciano smiled. This school was full of strange people but he was really starting to enjoy it very much. Belle snuck up on him near the end of their club activity, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey~ Feli~ Our lovely Vice-President~ Why don't you go and give Arthur the administration papers of our club? And give him those chocolates while you're at it! Francis said he was still in his office."

"Ve?! B-But why me?"

"Because you're our Vice-President~!" the blond girl sing sang maliciously. Feliciano had no choice. As everyone else was leaving the building and heading home, Feliciano found himself walking down the cold and dark corridors of the third years building. He hated being in the dark. He always got scared. He knocked softly on the Student Council's door but heard no answer. Taking a peek inside he noticed nobody was there. Maybe Arthur had gone home?

"Lukas! I don't care if he's pissed! I will not change my mind on this!"

That's Arthur's voice! Feliciano felt his heart skip a beat. He walked up further into the building and in the Far East aisle found a deserted area with a scary and unsafe atmosphere to it. An open door with shimmering light emanating from inside made the boy gulp. His imagination brought him several scary scenarios of secret sects and haunted buildings … No! No! No! Don't go imagining things Feliciano!

"Look, I know he's your brother but that doesn't change the fact that he broke the rules!" Arthur's irritated voice rose up again. "I did not exaggerate his punishment! The guy shouldn't have destroyed the science lab! Do you know how much the reparations are going to cost to the school?"

"It was an accident …"

"Lukas, I just avoided your brother from being expelled! You can't ask me to simply tell him off and hope he won't do it again! If the school doesn't punish him, you know bloody well that I have to! It was that or being expelled! Which do you prefer?"

"I know you defended him but … he's angry at you. I think he might do something stupid again and I …"

"Then you should make sure that he doesn't because otherwise, I will have no choice but to let the teachers expel him."

"What do we have here? You know it's not polite to spy on other people!" A laughing voice suddenly whispered in Feliciano's ear. Panicked, the Italian couldn't stop the loud shriek that escaped his mouth when he got faced with the pale, strawberry blond facing him with a toothy grin and bloody red eyes. V-v-vampire …!

"What the …?" Arthur growled as he barged out of the room, followed by a pale blond with indigo eyes and a cross hairpin. Feliciano recognised him as the guy that was with that scary 3rd year he had bumped into the other day. They were both wearing dark cloaks and strange ornaments. Feliciano looked up frightfully and meeting the angry emeralds he could do nothing but fall into tears.

"What did you do again, Vlad?" Lukas asked his annoying grinning friend with a frown. The vampire looking boy simply laughed in delight at the fright he had caused the younger boy.

"Nothing! He was snooping around so I just asked him what he was doing!"

"You scared him on purpose."

"Prove it, Ice freak!"

"That's enough you two! Feliciano! What are you doing here?" Arthur interrupted the rising argument and looked down on the sobbing Italian. Why did he always stumble upon that hopeless kid all the time?!

Feliciano hiccupped as he calmed down his tears and mumbled in a confused stutter. None of the three second years understood a word the boy spoke. Arthur sighed and promptly picked up the crying boy and carried him inside the room, soon followed by the other two. Feliciano blushed as he felt himself being carried bridal-style by Arthur. He was dropped in a comfortable leather chair in front of a round wooden table carved with symbols and a large pentagram. Another pentagram was carved on the floor and newspaper reports of unusual activities were posted all over the walls. Candles were lighten up all over and strange items lay around. Books on magic and supernatural stuff covered the few shelves in the room and a large cauldron lay covered in dust in a corner.

Looking up, Feliciano saw the three boys take seats at the table in front of him. Neither were wearing their uniforms anymore. The vampire boy was grinning in curiosity at him, malice shining in his red blood eyes that felt like he was burning Feliciano alive. He wore quite old fashion looking clothes all dark and red themed. It almost looked like an old crimson tunic from the 17th century and a black leather waist-jacket. He wore lots of chains and strange pendants around his neck and Feliciano noticed a tattoo on the boy's left palm. A long black cloak hung around his neck with a golden chain and that looked like a vampire's cloak and a small black top hat with three ribbons tied to it: one red, one yellow and one blue. The other boy, calmer and with an expressionless face looked made of ice. His hair was so pale it looked more like a whitish blond, his eyes were of a cold indigo freezing Feliciano to his seat. He wore dark blue themed clothes, mainly a blue shirt and dark trousers. His cloak was different from the vampire. It had a hood and some chains hanging from it. Of a dark indigo colour matching his eyes, Feliciano noticed the cross pin that held the cloak around the boy's neck was similar to the cross in his hair. If the vampire had many ornaments, the cold magician didn't. Only his upside down crosses seemed to be made of silver.

Feliciano's eyes then settled on the Demon King. Arthur was wearing a white shirt with a silver pentagram designed on it, dark trousers and boots, silver chains hung around his belt and many held Celtic ornaments and symbols. Straps of leather and more chains hung around his wrists and a longer and heavier golden chain hung at his neck holding a large dragon's head pendant with blazing rubies for eyes. Feliciano noticed Arthur even had rings and piercings all around his earlobes. His golden hair was messier than usual but it suited him so well. He wore a black elegant cloak with a hood and a Celtic knot of Destiny pin held it firmly around his neck. He wore black leather gloves and held a strange stick in his hands. Feliciano held his breath in awe as he bore into the deep emeralds of the sorcerer before him.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Arthur asked in his deep voice.

"S-Si! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to bother you! It's just that I-I … I went to look in your office but you weren't there and I had to find you because I have the administration papers for our cooking club and I'm the Vice-President s-so I had to go and bring you the papers and I'm so scared of the dark and I got lost in this scary building and I heard your voice and I was scared and there was this light and I saw a vampire and … and … and …"

Arthur lifted his hand up to silence the struggling brunet.

"Overall, you just came to give me the confirmation of your new club members?"

"Si! That's it! Si!"

"Alright, may I have them?" Arthur extended a hand and took the papers Feliciano was handing him. He frowned then looked back up at the nervous brunet.

"You're the Vice-President of the cooking club?"

"S-si? Is that bad?"

"No, not bad. I'm just surprised is all. You don't look the type who can cope with administration work …" Arthur mumbled thoughtfully. Feliciano felt a bit upset by that comment even if he knew it to be true. Call him crazy but that single comment by Arthur made the Italian want to prove his worth to the blond.

"That's not true! I can be serious too! In fact, I'm going to apply for the Council's interviews tomorrow!" He froze when he realised what he had just said. Arthur blinked before a large smirk crossed his lips.

"Really now? Then I look forward to seeing your skills tomorrow! You better not disappoint me!"

"Ve! I won't!" Feliciano grinned happily. He didn't know why but he was happy. Arthur smiled and shook his head in indulgence. Then he noticed the confused and curious stares of his club members.

"What?"

"You guys know each other?" Vladimir, the vampire looking kid asked.

"We met before." Arthur dismissively answered.

"But you don't really talk or get along with many people." Lukas pointed out.

"Well, I get along with that guy! Problem?" Arthur's green eyes glowed dangerously and the other two knew not to push him any further. Luckily, Feliciano interrupted the angry Council President.

"Ve! Th-there's also … um … here! We had chocolates left over and Belle said I should give them to you and … and they're really nice! And you'll like them! And I think it's good because you work so hard all the time and … and … ve … h-here!" Feliciano stuttered with a fierce blush as he remembered to hand over Belle's chocolates. Arthur stared at the box in slight shock before accepting it with a nod, his face frozen cold. The two other magicians were grinning maliciously until Arthur shot them an angry glare.

"Thanks." He mumbled to the nervous brunet. Feliciano felt his heart warm up in delight upon hearing Arthur's word of thanks. He looked around the room and started to wonder about its utility and what Arthur was doing here.

"Ve? What are you doing here, Arthur? Is this a club?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. The Magic club. We also have a fourth member … a first year from the Philippines but she was unable to come today."

"Veee … Magic club? Sounds fun! Can I see? Per favore!"

Arthur retreated a bit at the sudden excitement on the Italian's face, his puppy eyes and the sparkles in them. The blond shot a questioning glance at the other two who only shrugged, showing that they didn't mind. In fact, they were enjoying seeing their President react in such an odd way with this new boy.

"I guess … you could stay and watch us if you want … just don't touch anything." The blond mumbled earning a happy cheer from the sweet Italian. Arthur felt a soft warmth spread out through his body as he watched Feliciano skip around the room and listening eagerly to Vladimir's explanation on this and that and how this works and how you shouldn't touch that …

Lukas had gone back to reading his book on ancient Viking rituals. Arthur kept watching with a thoughtful expression the cute brunet. Then he realised what he was doing and cursed himself for it. The blond tried to focus back onto his spell but his mind seemed to blank out completely and all he could think of was how cute Feliciano had looked with those sparkling eyes and that lovely smile … damn, why did he feel so weird all of a sudden?!

"Ve? What's that?"

Arthur jumped and nearly had a heart attack at the sudden closeness of the Italian who was looking at his spell book over his shoulder. He glared at the boy and unwantedly scared him. Arthur cursed himself as he saw the sudden fear in Feliciano's eyes. Sighing, he motioned the younger boy closer and showed him his book.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. Here. That's what you wanted to see, right?"

Feliciano nodded, his smile rushing back as he skipped to sit down next to Arthur. Vladimir went back to analysing an old magical object (well, supposedly magical).

"Ve! That's Latin! I did Latin at school in Italia!"

"Then can you read this?" Arthur smiled at the eagerness in Feliciano's voice.

"Si! It says … uh … something about the moon and Mars …"

"It's a spell invoking the forces of the planets. Here is about success and courage. Mars is the one to invoke for that."

"Success and courage …"

"The one here is about love and you invoke Venus. The moon often helps in good luck and prosperity. Jupiter is …"

Feliciano had tuned out. His attention only focused on the spell. Courage … he wished he could have some of that …

"Ve … Can I try?"

"Uh? What?"

"That spell that gives courage … can I try?"

"… If you want. But I cannot guarantee that it will work."

"Si!"

"Walk into the pentagon on the floor over there and stand still."

"Si!"

"Whatever you do, do not move from this spot until I say so, understood?"

"Si!"

Arthur nodded and started to place specific objects on each of the branches of the pentagon's star. Candles, herbs, incense, … Once he was done, he looked at his preparation, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Tilting his head slightly, he looked at Feliciano thoughtfully before grinning and walking back to fetch one last thing. Lukas and Vladimir watched the spell casting with eager eyes. Feliciano suddenly felt Arthur drop a hat on his head. A large pointy hat, slightly too big for Feliciano and so it fell to the side a bit.

"Ve?"

"If you're going to do magic, might as well look the part." Arthur grinned before starting to chant the spell. Feliciano smiled and hid his blush under the tall pointy hat.

It was over in minutes.

Feliciano didn't feel any different. He frowned a bit but decided that maybe it took some time for the spell to get active.

"Keep the hat." Arthur told him. "I don't use it much anymore. And if you want to come again, you're welcome."

"Grazie!"

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow at the interviews!" Arthur smirked and Feliciano nodded with a blush.

"S-si …" He mumbled quietly but soon felt the older boy ruffle his chocolate hair. They were the same size but Feliciano always felt so small in front of Arthur.

"Don't worry too much. You'll do great. You should hurry home for now. It's getting late … or do you need me to walk you home?" Arthur smirked jokingly.

"Ve? N-no! That's not necessary …"

"Aw! Arty's going to walk his little boyfriend home!" Vlad smirked with a toothy grin, earning a dark glare form Arthur and an intense blush from Feliciano. Lukas smiled weakly and while silencing the talkative vampire, before he angered Arthur more, he spoke with his usual impassive voice.

"It's safer for all of us. I'll walk home with Vlad and you guys can go on ahead. We'll lock up, Arthur."

"You two …" Arthur growled in his breath and suddenly felt his uniform sleeve (they had changed back into their normal clothes) getting tugged. He looked down to see Feliciano with a red face holding onto his sleeve. Arthur felt his cheeks burn and he shot murderous glares to the chuckling other two.

"Fine! Let's go!" Arthur growled, dragging Feliciano out of the building and the school.

Feliciano followed Arthur all the while trying not to stumble or fall as he nearly ran in order to keep up with the fast pace of the blond. He was smiling and tried not to feel too happy about this. Maybe that spell really did work after all. Feliciano didn't know what made him act in such a bold way but he was glad it had gotten him to walk home with Arthur.

But wait … why was he happy about walking home with Arthur …?


	8. Chapter 8 - Tears of a broken past

**Chapter 8: Tears of a broken past**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! My computer got hit by a virus and I just got it fixed! Thankfully, I managed to recover all my data (including the chapters for my fics)! So yeah, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Why was he happy about walking home with Arthur …?

Feliciano repeated that question in his mind over and over again. His hand was still holding onto Arthur's and he felt light-headed and happy. Feliciano kept staring at the ground, because if he dared to look up he might get another one of those annoying blushes. It's not possible! He just cannot be in love with Arthur! In fact, Feliciano has never been in love! Well, he had had small crushes on girls but nothing serious. Besides, isn't he just doomed to never love? If it's a girl, Feliciano would make a pathetic boyfriend unable to protect her and end up shaming her. If it's a boy, Feliciano couldn't even begin to imagine a loving relationship with another boy. All his experiences so far have been …

"What's wrong?"

Feliciano blinks up in surprise and meets the worried emeralds that always make his head spin. A warm blush was already creeping up his face as the Italian stuttered confusingly. Arthur frowned a bit more in worry.

"You suddenly tensed up and stopped. What's wrong? Are you unwell?"  
"Ve! N-no! I-I'm fine! Grazie!"

"Well … alright, if you say so." Arthur shrugged dismissively and he suddenly seemed to remember that he was holding Feliciano's hand as he let go. Feliciano felt his heart sink in disappointment at the loss of the warmth of Arthur's hand. Damn … he really was falling, falling deep into a helpless love.

* * *

Arthur turned away and started walking again. He let go of Feliciano's hand as he realised he was still holding it. His face was hot and he felt all sweaty and nervous. Great. That was not a good sign at all. Get a grip Arthur! There is nothing going on! You just met the kid! Besides, Feliciano is clearly straight so no point in getting your hopes up … No! He is not getting his hopes up in the first place! Shut up brain! This is just him taking Feliciano home because … because … because dammit! Lukas and Vlad tricked him and he's now stuck with the Italian!

Glancing backwards, Arthur took a closer look on the first year. Same height but much skinnier and with no muscles at all, despite that he had a nice body. He had auburn silky hair cut elegantly with only that weird hair curl sticking out. Arthur's eyes lingered on the bouncing curl. This has always disturbed him. Is that thing alive? Shaking his head back into focus, Arthur's gaze trailed down Feliciano's face. Cute. Very cute. Way too damn cute. It's no wonder he gets assaulted. In fact, Arthur was starting to feel aroused and that was not at all a wise thing to do when walking alone in a deserted street. Damn! If he hadn't got that much self-control, Arthur feared he might have assaulted Feliciano himself! Not good at all! He could not rape one of the students of his school! What kind of council president would he be?

But damn it, those adorable puppy eyes with their chocolaty colour … you could just eat them! Along with the rest of Feliciano's cute face. He didn't look very manly at all and had a slightly feminine charm to him. He was dashingly beautiful and although Arthur hates to use the word "beautiful" to describe men (it makes him feel awkward), he is forced to admit that no better adjective suits Feliciano. On second thought, "adorable" would also be valid. Damn! Arthur face-palmed as he sighed in frustration. This is only making things worse!

"So where do you live?" The blond tried to shift his mind off the dangerous track it headed to as he engaged into a neutral conversation. He noticed Feliciano's sudden tensing and looking back, saw the lad blush fiercely.

"Um … I can go on my own …" Feliciano mumbled in a breath. Arthur frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I …"  
"Feliciano, what are you trying to hide? I just asked where you … Is there something wrong with your house? Your parents? Do you have family issues?" Arthur frowned again but in sudden concern this time. Family issues, he knew a great deal lot about that!

"N-No! That's not it!" Feliciano shook his head determinedly before blushing even more. "Um … My house is … further up on the east side … I live with my Uncle Julio … He … he's … he's the owner of a stripper bar."

Damn it! Feliciano never wanted anyone beside Ludwig and Kiku to know that! He didn't feel ashamed about his Uncle! Not at all! If anything, he loved and admired him a lot! But he was scared that if people knew he lived in the flat above a stripper bar, people will automatically start rumours like they did in Middle School. He wanted to avoid that at any cost! Also … Arthur might not be comfortable with this …

The said Arthur blinked before falling into a fit of laughter. The confused Italian spilled out an infinite number of "ve" as he watched Arthur laugh hysterically. Only after minutes did the older boy calm down, holding his stomach from all his laughing.

"Oh fuck … I can't breathe anymore … that was just priceless! Is that your worry? A stripper bar? My god … my fucking god! Feliciano, you are way too innocent!" Arthur smiled charmingly at the boy who felt himself blush in consequence. Luckily, Arthur thought he blushed from his comment not from the fact that the blond had looked so sexy when he smiled like that.

"I-I'm sorry! Ve!"

"And you apologise way too much. Hey, let's set up some rules here: You don't apologise to me unless I ask you for an apology. Clear? And don't feel embarrassed by your Uncle's job. There is nothing shameful about that."

"I-I know! I'm not ashamed!" Feliciano yelled, tears threatening to fall. Arthur's eyes widened and he started to panic on what he should do to prevent the flow of tears.

"H-hold on! Don't cry! What did I do? Oi, I was just trying to help! Feli-…"

"I know! I know that my Zio is a wonderful man! I know that there is nothing wrong with a stripper bar even though it's against the principle of all good Catholic! I know that! I-I shouldn't feel embarrassed but I don't want people to stare at me like I'm some cheap prostitute again!"

Well, so much for avoiding a breakdown. Feliciano felt his legs give in and he dropped to his knees, crying his contained emotions. Why was he crying? Why now? In the middle of the street, alongside Arthur? Why? This makes no sense! But Feliciano couldn't think logically anymore. All the recent stress and pressure, the unexpected feelings he had recently acquired and the struggle he had to manage it, all of this was just too much. So he just broke and cried. Strange. The last time he had lost it like that before was in Italy, just before leaving for New York. He had sworn to himself that he would not let his trouble get the better of him. The USA was meant to be a new start. So much for that!

"Who the fuck did that?" Feliciano heard an angry threatening growl resonate before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held him against a broad chest. The sudden contact and warmth frightened the Italian but he didn't struggle. And he didn't need to. Arthur simply held him protectively, not hinting at anything more.

"V-ve?"

"Feliciano … just what and who did this to you?" Arthur's emerald eyes gazed intently into the hazy chocolaty ones. Feliciano looked away, forcing a smile.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I-I just got carried away …"

"Shut up!" Arthur barked and Feliciano immediately snapped his head back to face the other with a frightened face.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I've got a brother in Napolis and even if we're not very close I still want to see him before I die …"

"Just shut up!"

"Forgive me! I'll never sin ever again! I promise I won't ask Ludwig to help me for my exams! I will go become a priest and serve the Church or enter a monastery! My mother is all alone and divorced, please don't hurt me! I'm so-"

"FELICIANO, SHUT UP!"

The blabbering boy finally did as he was told, his teary eyes watching fearfully at the blond whose face was shadowed under the fringe of his messy hair. Arthur looked up and Feliciano was surprised to see that the emeralds weren't glaring.

"Will you stop talking and listen for once? Relax, I'm not going to harm you." Arthur's voice was so gentle as it rolled charmingly to Feliciano's ears. Arthur's arms released the Italian and helped him back up on his feet.

"Let's go. You said further up east, right?" Holding his hand, Arthur guided a confused Feliciano through the dark streets of New York.

They walked in an awkward silence for a while. Only when Arthur was absolutely sure that Feliciano had calmed down, did he engage back into conversation.

"I also got sexually harassed, you know."

Feliciano's head perked up and an incredulous face stared in shock at his guide. Arthur continued, undisturbed.

"I never got raped. But I used to be often the target of sexual comments and some guys did try to shove their tongues down my throat. I was much weaker when I was young and I used to rely on my brothers too much. To make a long story short … I can relate to your trouble to some extent. I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. So please stop insulting me by saying that. If I shout at you or get angry, don't take it personally, I have quite a short-temper. And concerning your past … I won't enquire on it unless you wish to talk about it. But I want you to understand that there is nothing wrong with you! I didn't get your blabberish about a monastery and this churchy stuff but please, stop keeping all this to yourself. If you need to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't that's fine too. And if _anyone_ tries to harm or insult you, I will make them regret ever being born. So you have no reason to be so afraid."

Arthur squeezed Feliciano's hand tighter.

"As long as I'm here I'll make sure you remain safe. Do you understand me?"

Feliciano nodded, not trusting his voice and trying to silence his remaining sobs. Arthur smiled indulgently and brought the other in a comforting embrace. One from which Feliciano immediately relaxed in, feeling at ease.

"Now, maybe we should find that stripper bar of yours! Your Uncle will get worried."

* * *

Julio Vargas has lived a long and fully-lived 43 years. He didn't think anything his nephew could do would ever shock him. But he was proven wrong 5 years ago back in Italy. When Feliciano admitted all of the abuse and violence he was enduring, Julio could not believe his ears. What he didn't understand was why nobody had noticed the boy's struggle so far? With his father dead, Julio expected at least the kid's mother (his sister in law) to take notice of this. Well, he knows how hard she works to supply her family … but then what about his brother? Why wouldn't he do anything?

"_Ve … it's not Fratello's fault … I'm just a hindrance … I get in his way …"_

How is that possible? Julio's relationship with his own brother had been messed up and that's mainly why he left for the US but they still kept in touch! And he cares for his brother's children! Why is their family so fucked up?! Why? Why? Why?

After hearing Feliciano's story, Julio had no hesitation in taking him to the States with him. He had made sure to send the kid to a good school, the same as the one his friend Luther sent his own sons and luckily, his hopes paid off when Feliciano and Ludwig became friends. Then there was that Japanese kid who looks so polite and decent. Yes, Feliciano had made the perfect, reliable, trustworthy friends. But he still struggled. Julio could see it in his nephew's eyes. The fear, the nervous glances, the constant alert, the fake smiles, the silent tears … this is wrong. Why? Things were meant to get better. He had friends to protect him but … but why is Feliciano still suffering? Why? And why can't he do nothing but watch over him from afar? All of the struggle Feliciano tried to escape … why would it follow him all the way here?! Why?! Why?! Fuck Why?!

Why …?

Why is he smiling?  
Why is he not locked up in his room, pretending to sleep while hiding his tears?  
Why did he pick up drawing again?  
Why is he singing in the kitchen while making pasta?  
Why is he eager to go to school and Julio doesn't need to forcefully drag him out of bed?  
Why is he focusing so hard on his studies?

Why Feliciano …

Why …

Why do you seem so … happy? All of a sudden?

Looking out the window, his cigarette in hand and blowing gently, Julio smirked at the sight approaching his house.

So that's why?

Feliciano? Did you finally find someone who could protect you?

The blond started talking, he looked nervous and avoided looking back at Feliciano but he held his hand tightly, afraid of losing him if he let go. Feliciano kept staring in awe at the other boy's back almost in fascination, a deep blush greeting his face.

He's not injured or bruised anymore.  
He's not running fearfully to the house, as if afraid of getting caught anymore.  
He's not putting up a fake smile to greet his uncle anymore.  
He's not afraid of touching a guy other than Ludwig and Kiku anymore.  
He's not praying in a pleading mumble while silencing his tears anymore.

It's fine now, isn't it Feliciano?

Julio smiled in relief. He crushed his cigarette and walked down to the door to greet the two boys.

Maybe … maybe things will finally work out?  
Are you alright now, Feliciano? Are you safe? Are you happy? Are you … are you finally feeling it?  
This wonderful feeling?  
Do you understand it now? Can you enjoy it? Can you enjoy your life now?  
Can you love?

"Ci-ao~! Feliciano, you're home late! Oh? You brought a friend? Hm mm … and who's that handsome guy's name? Oh! Is this the famous Arthur I heard so much about? Is he going to walk you home often? That would be benessimo! Let's invite him for dinner! You're staying for dinner, aren't you young man?"

Julio smiles innocently as he watched the two boys blush and Feliciano started stuttering nervously, obviously not expecting his uncle to be home yet. Ah~ Youth … Wonderful youth~

It's alright now. Because now, you're not alone anymore, Feliciano. Aren't you happy now?

To be alive?

* * *

Feliciano could not move his eyes away from Arthur's back. It looked so broad and protective. He felt safe. Not like when he used to look at his father's back. At that time, he thought he could never feel like someone would be bigger and stronger than his father. That he would always be there for him. But fate proved him wrong. It liked to prove him wrong. Then when he started to go home with Ludwig, he had a new feeling. It was different but he felt like no matter what happened, Ludwig would always defend him be there for him.

But this … this is … something new altogether. This back isn't as big and impressive as Father. It's not as large and steel-strong guaranty like Ludwig. It's not even all that scary. Arthur and are of the same height and if Arthur's a bit more muscled than he is, he's isn't as impressive as Ludwig. His back is broad and it looks strong though. But not like a shield. It feels warm and comfortable. It doesn't feel like a fortress shielding him from the outside world but more like a door, awaiting for him to reach it, protective but encouraging him forward, drawing him nearer and nearer. He never felt that with Ludwig. But here, he wants to … to reach out for that back … to catch it … to see what is beyond the person's back. Never has he once before felt the need to go beyond someone's shielding presence. But now he … he doesn't want to only see the shield … he wants to see the knight holding that shield.

"Which number you said?"

Feliciano snapped out of his daze and looked around. He easily spotted his house ahead and pointed at it. But his voice failed him. He wanted to call out. To show Arthur's his home. But if he did that … if he answered … then that would be the end. He would be home. Arthur would leave.

Why is that bothering him?

Up until now, he has always been eager to reach home. Home is the safest place he knows of. And even if he's alone most of the time because Zio is busy at the bar … it doesn't matter. He feels safe. Behind those protective walls … lonely walls but at least, nobody can hurt him there.

It's safe.

It's home.

So why … why didn't he want to go home yet? Why did he want to keep walking with Arthur. Why did he want to keep holding Arthur's warm hand? Why was he afraid of letting go and be left alone again?

It's safe.

It's not home but it's safe.

And it's warm.

And it's not lonely.

And it's comforting.

And it's … it's …

It's Arthur.

* * *

"F-Feliciano?" Arthur caught his breath and his eyes widened as he felt the brunet embrace him from behind, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and holding on desperately.

"… Why?" the trembling mumbled of the Italian just barely made it to Arthur ears.

"Why … what? What are you …?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"… I …"

"I'm not your friend. You're not my friend. I'm a student at your school but so are many hundreds others. So why? Why do you always turn up when I need help? Why are you always being so kind to me? Why? I don't understand … I don't … understand …"

Arthur could not move a muscle. He only listened to Feliciano's trembling voice, unable to answer back. Why? Why indeed? Even he didn't know. His first impression of Feliciano was nothing more than a passing occurrence. Someone in trouble needed help. He never thought to meet the boy again. He never thought getting close to him. Even up to today, he didn't really know what opinion he had about Feliciano. Even now, it's still a blur. Is it because he feels reminded of his old weak self? The one that William always had to drag out of trouble? The one that caused Patrick a near death accident because of his weakness? The one that cried every night and was so scared he had to sleep with Alistair at night? The one that got bullied, hit, assaulted every damn day. The one too afraid to fight back. The one that almost killed himself from this bullying.

Maybe so. Maybe he's afraid Feliciano will end up like him. Maybe he wants to prevent this?

Or is it more?

Maybe …

"I'm despicable."

Arthur jumped as he heard the acidity in Feliciano's voice.

"I'm a despicable being. Nobody needs or wants me. I could die and nobody would miss me. Maybe I should die. I thought the monastery would be a good idea, there I could ask god for forgiveness and maybe he'll be nice enough not to send me to hell and let me meet my Papà in heaven … that's what I thought. And now, you're making me … feel weird. I don't understand. Why are you trying so hard to help me? Sending me an escort … walking me home … I don't understand. I'm nothing! Nobody would care if I disappeared so why …!"

Feliciano suddenly felt himself being pulled into a broad chest. Larger hands gripped his shoulders protectively and a gentle warmth invading him. He looked up hesitantly and confused but it was too dark to see Arthur's face. Yet, he somehow could guess his expression to be a pained one. Why?

"If that's what you think … you'll only cause others more pain."

Feliciano didn't understand the words. He listened to Arthur's strangely calm voice but the words made no sense.

"If you disappeared, nobody would care? For a fact, I believe your family would care. You're uncle that brought you back from Italy, would care. You're friends, Ludwig and Kiku would care."

Arthur leaned in closer, his lips breathing onto Feliciano's ear.

"For all it's worth … _I_ would care. It may not mean much to you. Because we're not friends. We're not even close. But I would care if you disappeared. So don't go on about saying such fucking lies about yourself! And if God really does exist, he'd be the lowest of bastards if he dared to send you to hell! If you think I won't go to drag you out of whatever monastery you try to hide in, you sadly forgot who the fuck I am!"

Feliciano held his breath, he didn't know for how long he has been holding it, but he is afraid he might break the crystal-like atmosphere if he even so much as breathed. Arthur's lips moved closer, his teeth grazed the brunet's ear and his voice grew deeper and ushered as he spoke.

"Did you forget? I'm the Demon King! You won't escape from me even if you go and hide yourself in Vatican. Do you understand?"

Feliciano didn't even shiver when he met the intense emeralds of the demon. The very demon that scared everyone away. That very demon that makes you feel like he would drag you to hell just for the pleasure of watching you suffer. That very demon that Feliciano knew held him around his fingers like a string puppet.

_That_ demon.

And Feliciano didn't even feel the slightest fear.

He should have but he didn't.

Why?

"Understood?"

He nods. Unable to speak.

Relief takes over the demon mask and Arthur's dazzling smile makes Feliciano's mind blank out.

Ah … that's why.

He loves Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9 - Council Interviews

Chapter 9: Council interviews

Kiku could not have wished for a better morning.

As the Japanese boy was leaving his house, he was both delighted and surprised to see Arthur on his door step. Yao followed out of the house after him and his expression darkened immediately at the sight of the English boy.

"What's the English bastard doing here?" he spat angrily but Arthur's stern glare silenced him without the need of words.

"Arthur-san! It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kiku!" The blond smiled before nodding to the Chinese older teen. "Yao."

Kiku's cousin greeted back with an equally dismissive nod before walking off for school, leaving Arthur and Kiku to follow him.

"Actually … I was wondering … how long have you been friends with Feliciano?"

Kiku shot a surprised glance at Arthur's serious expression. It's quite unusual for Arthur to be interested in other people and especially boys. Kiku knows this very well. He remembers well how their childhood had been and the consequences of it. Of course, he was fully aware that Arthur would never try to get too close to boys but didn't particularly see girls either. And he knew why. So what reason could have changed this in his friend?

Further ahead, Yao was listening to the conversation with hidden curiosity. He didn't like the English teen because he was afraid he might influence his cousin. But Yao also knew (thanks to Kiku) what Arthur had been through since … well, since …

"Three years. But why such a question?"

"… In that time as he ever … have you never noticed …" Arthur's voice died in his throat as his eyes clouded themselves in thought. "… No. You probably wouldn't have …" He finally mumbled after a while.

"Arthur-san?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been asking you that anyway. Otherwise, do you know anything about Feliciano's past from when he lived in Italy?"

Kiku's eyes widened at that. How did Arthur know about this? Feliciano always stays very reserved about his past and barely mentions his family. How could Arthur, almost a complete stranger, already know so much about the Italian? Kiku's smirk grew in excitement. He had suspected something going on between his old friend and his new one but this was almost proof that he was right! He'd have to tell Francis-san!

"He doesn't really talk much about his time in Italy. And I found impolite to ask."

"I see. Figures. Sorry for bothering you with this."

"Not at all. But Arthur-san, why are you suddenly interested in Feliciano?"

Arthur paused for a minute, staring in surprise at his friend, almost confused. Even Yao took a glance at the blond teen with curiosity as Kiku eagerly watched his friend's reaction.

"Uh. I guess … hm. Thanks for letting me know." Arthur frowned in realisation. "I didn't realise … I'll be more careful next time." He mumbled to himself and caused Kiku to frown in displeasure.

"No, Arthur-san, I didn't mean that you should …"

"KIKU!"

* * *

Feliciano woke up in an extremely good mood today! Last night had been wonderful and Arthur even stayed for dinner! Zio Julio had kept asking embarrassing questions but aside from that, it was the best evening Feliciano had ever had since … since … … since he can remember!

The cheery Italian hummed to himself on his way to school, his mind drifting to a certain council president. He was so distracted that the Italian didn't see the tall teen he bumped into.

"Ve! S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention …" Feliciano's voice dropped dead as he saw the glaring blue eyes turn to him. The other boy seemed younger and was still wearing a Middle School uniform, his sparkling blue eyes were intense and devouring, a cowlick stuck out from the mess of his caramel hair and he had cuts and scars hidden under a few bandages on his arms and face. He looked like he was used to fights and despite being younger, he was buffed and built almost as well as Ludwig. The younger boy glanced at him, eyeing Feliciano's uniform and smirking in disgust.

"Hetalia student? Want to die, do you?"

"Ve! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean …! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Oh yeah? What if I didn't care how sorry you are? You guys just piss me off! Think I can't beat the crap out of you just because I'm still in middle school?" The boy grabbed Feliciano by the collar, easily lifting the sobbing Italian off the ground like puppet.

"Actually I'm very sure that you can perfectly beat the crap out of me but I would really appreciate if you didn't! Please, I've got family back in Italia! I don't want to die! And Arthur said it was ok if I became a member of the student council but I promise I won't if you let me go! I'll stop trying to do things I can't do! Please don't hurt me! Arthur will get angry and I don't like seeing Arthur angry! He's scary when he's angry! Ve! I'm scared! Per favore, don't kill me!"

"Arthur …?" The younger teen whispered in his breath, his eyes widening as he dropped the Italian to the ground.

"Ve?" Feliciano watched in surprise as the blue eyed boy froze.

"Feliciano!"

"Ve? Ludwig!" Feliciano waved happily as he saw his German friend and his albino brother rush to him. Ludwig grounded himself in front of Feliciano protectively and glared at the American boy.

"Feliciano! Did he hurt you?"

"He's only in middle school, Lud. Go easy on him." Gilbert yawned, dragging his feet to join them. Like every day, he had been forcefully dragged out of bed by his little brother. Gilbert's red eyes glanced down at the shivering and confused Italian, he looks alright, then shifted to the younger kid. His eyes narrowed on the uniform and he recognised the school logo. But what would a kid from that school be doing here when he should be at the other end of town? As silence grew, the American seemed to wake up from his state of shock. He glared furiously at the Italian and looked as though he was about to attack him, but Ludwig's presence made him think twice. Gilbert kept watching, not interfering and enjoying the show.

"H-he didn't do anything …" Feliciano's soft voice mumbled and it took all of Ludwig's self-control not to punch the younger kid. Said kid shrugged before walking off. Once Ludwig was sure that the boy was far away enough, he helped his friend back on his feet and checked for any injuries.

"Ve! I'm fine! Grazie Ludwig!"

"Don't scare me like that Feliciano!" The blonde's head dropped on Feliciano's shoulder and the Italian patted it with a chuckle.

"Scusa! It won't happen again!"

"Not to interrupt your lovey dovey reunion but weren't you trying to forcefully drag me to school on time?" Gilbert smirked as he watched his brother panic and check his clock before he rushed off, a deep blush on his face caused by his brother's words.

"Let's hurry! We'll be late!" Ludwig shouted back, a bit too loudly but Feliciano never noticed.

"Ah! Si! I'm coming! Ve! Gilberto? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Feli! What's on your cute little mind?"

"Does Arthur have a girlfriend?"

Both Germans froze in shock and stared at the clueless Italian in disbelief.

"Uh … He doesn't as far as I'm aware. But why?"

"Ve?"

"Feliciano, why did you just ask me if Arthur had a girlfriend?"

Feliciano turned the question over in his head several times before realising what he had just asked. His face turned deep red and an incomprehensible stutter of "ve's" flowed out of his mouth. Gilbert watched with amusement but he soon noticed the crestfallen and dreading expression of his younger brother.

"Ve! I was … I was wondering because Gilberto looks like he's good friends with Arthur and …"

"Yeah, we're close. But he doesn't have a girlfriend. He hasn't been in a serious relationship since Middle School … and even then …" Gilbert's face darkened significantly, peaking Feliciano's curiosity.

"Ve? What happened in middle school?"  
"Sorry. Can't tell. You'll have to ask him yourself! But aside from that, why are you so interested in the demon president?"

"I'm not … particularly interested … it's just that last night … …"

"Last night?"

"…"

"Hold on! Are you telling me you … did it?" Gilbert's eyes nearly popped out of his orbits but to his and Ludwig's relief, Feliciano shook his head.

"Of course not! Arthur is my … friend?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No! We're friends! Si! Friends! And he walked me home last night because it was late and I was scared to walk home alone. And I was curious because I always see those girls around Arthur but … he doesn't look like he has a girlfriend and if he did, he wouldn't waste his time walking me home and I was curious and I didn't really know and I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oi! Oi! Relax Feli! I didn't say anything! What are you sorry for anyway?" Gilbert suddenly panicked but Feliciano jumped in his arms and hugged him, sobbing and crying, until he calmed down. Ludwig simply watched unsure and shocked.

"L-let's just go to school, ok?" The albino proposed with a nervous smile as he walked off to school at a hurried pace (for once).

As the trio arrived at the school gates, Feliciano's smile broke on his face as he spotted his Japanese friend.

"KIKU!"

Oh.

That's Arthur.

Oh.

Feliciano stopped his sprint mid-way as he was about to jump on Kiku and hug him. The Japanese boy was already preparing himself for the impact and was surprised not to be tackled. Instead, Feliciano simply stood still, a couple of feet away, staring at Arthur like he had seen a ghost. Arthur stared back and hesitantly smiled at him. The tension growing was palpable and everyone could feel that something weird was going on between Arthur and Feliciano. But that had to wait for later as Arthur's attention got stolen by the loud shouts of excited fan girls and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as the laughing Spaniard kissed his cheek. The girls swooned and giggled at the scene while Arthur rolled his eyes, a soft blush on his face. Antonio smirked at the reaction he caused on his friend as Francis arrived with him, chuckling.

"Hola Arturo~ I missed you~! Did you stay up late last night with paperwork? You could have asked me to help you!"

"You had football practice." Arthur mumbled as he tried to push Antonio's arm off him but to no avail.

"I would have dropped it to help you if you'd asked!" The tanned boy purred with a charming smile.

"Whatever. Get off me, git. You brought all of those fan girls with you again."

"I didn't! Francisco did!"

"What can I do? That's the curse of being as beautiful as me!" Francis posed dramatically before avoiding a punched from the English teen.

"Want me to help you look less beautiful?" Arthur smirked at his old friend and neighbour.

"Such violence! Little master, you really should learn not to hit people whenever you feel inferior!"

"I don't feel inferior! And I don't hit people! I just hit _you_ because you're a bloody wanker!" Arthur spoke with a dark smile before punching and this time hitting the Frenchman in his stomach.

"Why did you have to attract attention again?" the president glared at his incorrigible vice-president.

"But petit maître, it's you they were waiting for! I already got rid of mine and Antonio his. Gilbert doesn't count …"

"Hey! The awesome me is the most popular of us all!"

"Whatever! Let's just get to class." Arthur mumbled as he dragged an arguing albino and Frenchman, closely followed by a cheerful Spanish. Antonio glanced back at Feliciano and smirked darkly at him with a warning glare. Kiku shivered at the darkness in Antonio's eyes but when he turned to see if his friend was alright, he was even more surprised and scared to see Feliciano glare back just as much.

The Japanese boy kept an emotionless face but in his mind, screams of joy and excitement rang. This definitely was the best morning ever!

* * *

This was definitely the worst morning ever!

At least in Ludwig's opinion. First he had had to drag his lazy brother out of bed and to school before they both ran late. Then he spotted Feliciano getting attacked by a middle-schooler. But the worst had to be Feliciano's sudden interest in the Student Council president. Now Ludwig was starting to suspect the innocence behind Feliciano's newly found desire to join the Student Council.

Looking at his friend a few desks back, Ludwig sighed as he saw the Italian fast asleep in his mid-morning siesta. The teacher had long given up on trying to wake him up. Ludwig's gaze lingered on his friend longer than it should. But he couldn't help it. That cute adorable face, those dazed half-lidded eyes, that bouncy hair curl, and his more than attractive body … How could Ludwig not fall for his friend when he looked so damn desirable?! To think that his first crush ever would be on another guy … and his best friend nonetheless! But worse is that his love was an unrequited one. Ludwig already knew that. In fact, he was convinced that Feliciano was straight, the guy after all tends to fear other males and would often chat up girls for no reason. He was quite a good flirt, nothing like Ludwig, but the German had never seen his friend go out or even make up with anyone. He could chat to girls but he would never go beyond kissing. Ludwig had always thought it was because of Feliciano strong religious beliefs. In fact, last year, he and Kiku had had to beg Feliciano not to join a monastery and come with them to High School. Now, Ludwig almost wished he had let his friend become a monk. He would even be fine if Feliciano dated a girl. Because if Feliciano were straight, Ludwig would have no chance in competing against a girl. But this … this was just unbearable. Could his innocent friend really have fallen in love with the reputed demonic president? Even Gilbert doesn't mess with him and that is saying something!

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and worry. He was worried Feliciano would get deceived or hurt. He couldn't allow that to happen. If only … if only Feliciano could fall in love with him instead … Ludwig would cherish his friend forever, he was certain of that! What was he missing that this Arthur guy had? Why, after being Feliciano's friend for over 3 years, why did this guy whom he only just met had already peaked more than Feliciano's interest in any girl or even anyone since Ludwig can remember. Why?

"Ludwiiiiig?"

The blond German snapped out of his thoughts in sudden surprise as he found himself inches away from Feliciano's concerned face. Ludwig instantly felt his heartbeat increase and his body warm up.

"F-Feliciano! You're too close! Stop jumping on people like that!"

"Ve? But I called you many times before and you didn't hear me! Were you daydreaming? Class is over now!"

"Uh … oh, right. What class do we have next?"

"I just told you that class is over! Ve? Are you alright, Luddy? You've been daydreaming a lot today. At lunch you didn't even speak or get angry at me!"

Lunch? Lunch was over? Class was over? Ludwig shook his head in realisation. He hadn't felt time pass. Had he really been this worried about Feliciano's relationship with that guy?

"LUUUDDYYYYY!"

"Feliciano-san! Don't shout, please! I'm sure Ludwig-san heard you."

"Ludwig? Did you hear me?"

"W-wha …? Ah, yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Feliciano beamed one of his sunny smiles that always warmed Ludwig's heart and made him blush nervously. Whenever Feliciano smiled like that to him, Ludwig would melt like chocolate in the sun.

"Ve! It's almost time! Now that class is over, we should hurry!" The Italian piped out happily before sprinting out of the room, leaving Kiku to explain the situation to Ludwig.

"What the …?"

"Feliciano-san has been quite agitated all day today. We should probably hurry and catch up with him before he gets into trouble again."

"What was he talking about?"

"Have you forgotten? Today is the Council interviews. Feliciano-san has been unusually determined about this. I was surprised since yesterday he looked so depressed and unsecure about it. I'm glad he has returned to his cheerful self."

Ludwig stayed quiet as he followed after his friend in hopes of finding the Italian before he breaks something or gets himself broken. Although he nodded in agreement, deep inside him, Ludwig was disappointed and irritated by Feliciano's eagerness to join the council. But he had to admit, he would much rather see his friend gleeful and happy than depressed and scared. And since they joined this school, Feliciano has been nothing but gleeful and happy … even more so than usual. And Ludwig could not help but suspect Feliciano's sudden happiness might be linked to Arthur. And he hated it.

* * *

"Next!" Gilbert yawned before getting a slap at the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Can you please at the very least _pretend_ to be interested in this?" Arthur sighed at his friend. On the other side of the blond president, Antonio was staring intently at him while Francis (the only one besides Arthur himself) was busy with his notes, seated on the other side of Antonio. Gilbert rolled his eyes and ignored that pointed look his neighbour president sent him. It didn't take long for the next student to come in and thus preventing an up-coming argument. Or maybe not. Since the next student was …

"Ve! Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas and I want to join the Student Council, per favore!"

An electric tension spread in the room as all four council members stared at the fidgeting nervous brunet in front of them. Arthur was the first to break the uncomfortable silence with a small throat cough.

"Please, take a seat."

"Si!" The Italian sprung to the offered chair and sat up straight like a dog on alert.

Feliciano's eyes hovered over each council member. Gilbert was grinning excitedly, finally finding interest or at the very least entertainment from the Ô-so-boring interview process, next to him, Arthur was avoiding crossing eyes with Feliciano but whenever they did accidentally make eye contact, the blond would offer him a small reassuring smile. Antonio, on the other hand, was glaring murderously at him, not hiding his hatred in the least. And finally Francis was pretty much awaiting to take notes of Feliciano's statements, his face serious and wishing only one thing: that those interviews came to an end soon!

"Feliciano, why do you wish to join the student council?"

"Ve?" Feliciano's head snapped back to Arthur and he frowned in thought at the question.

"Ve … I …"

"This isn't an easy job. And from what I know, not really the best suited for your personality. Can you handle it? What reason is pushing you out of your way for this?" Arthur's serious green gaze showed no more compassion and was purely business-like. Feliciano gulped silently but the fluttering in his stomach was ever so growing. He really hoped nobody else but him could hear the loud drumming of his heartbeats.

Thinking back, why did Feliciano want to join so badly the Student council? Arthur's right in saying that it was not suited for someone like him. Why would he go so far for something he not only isn't good at but doesn't particularly enjoy either? What reason initially pushed him to do so? He doesn't even know what a member of the student council does! Is it hard work? Feliciano hates hard work.

But he'd do it. If he were in the council.

Why?

Because … Because he would be helping Arthur.

Arthur.

Is that the reason?

So far, Feliciano feels his entire life has shifted from orbiting on its normal axe and was now completely revolving around Arthur. Why join the student council? Because Arthur is in it. It's not even to get close to the older boy, it's just … because Feliciano wants the opportunity to see Arthur every day. He wants to help him out the same way Arthur always seems to get him out of trouble. Ever since he came to this school, Feliciano's fears and anxieties have significantly subsidised and he was now even looking forward to coming to school. All because of Arthur. Because Arthur was at this school.

Is that a good reason to join the student council?

But it's the only one.

Feliciano looked up, his chocolate eyes boring into the intense emeralds of his orbiting axe.

That truly was the only reason.

* * *

Arthur sighed as the last candidate left the room. Finally over! God it was more tiring than he had anticipated, and more people than expected showed up. Most of them not even worth his time. Arthur quickly flipped over his notes, already with an idea of the few candidates he was hoping to select.

"Alright. What did you guys think?" he finally turned to his half-bored and half-asleep council partners, refraining the urge to murder all three idiots.

"Well … I think that Japanese friend of yours sounds serious and it would be great if he could do my work." Francis pointed out with an innocent grin.

"You should pick my bruder when it comes to paperwork. He does mine all the time anyway."

"Arturo, I think we need a treasurer too."

"Alright … I agree that Kiku and Ludwig are excellent choices. Is everyone agreeing to select them?"

The other three nodded before Arthur continued.

"For the treasurer … I think I have an idea."

"You're going to hunt someone down for the job?" Gilbert grinned excitedly. After all, the reason why Francis, Antonio and himself were on the council in the first place was due to Arthur forcing them into it. Eventually they genuinely enjoyed it but it really was hard to refuse anything once their president got his mind fixed on something.

"I'm just going to ask someone." Arthur rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What about Feliciano?" Francis asked with a smirk. If it were up to him, he'd have let the Italian join instantly. Of course these interviews only allow to select candidates that will then have to be approved by the students through elections before they can officially join the Council.

Gilbert started to laugh like a hyena while Antonio's expression darkened like one of an assassin. Francis quickly took note of his Spanish friend's hatred towards the little Italian. He should have expected this much. He knew better than anyone else what kind of feelings Antonio harboured for his little master. Talking about the little master …

Francis blinked as he saw no reaction from Arthur whatsoever. He kept a cold expression and seemed to be debating on the actual facts. Was he really considering in taking Feliciano? That sounded too good to be true! Francis has always been one to make sure his little master never passed out on love experiences, especially since last time's incident. He hoped maybe that Italian kid could get Arthur to open up and allow his heart to feel again. It's a long shot but it's worth a try.

"I'm not sure. What do you guys think?" Arthur eventually asked.

"I hate him." Antonio hissed as bluntly as ever.

"I think it'd be fun to have him!" Gilbert answered.

"I think you definitely need someone as cute as him around to make us tea! Right, little master?"

"He's not going to be your personal servant."

"No, because he'll be _your_ personal servant, won't he?" Francis smirked before avoiding a pen thrown at his face.

"Arturo, he can't be taken seriously! That guy is just trouble and he obviously isn't suited for the job!"

"Just for the info, I don't think my bruder or that Japanese kid would join if Feli got rejected."

"I don't care! We don't need more people! Us four is fine!"

"Antonio, don't start. We do need more people, I can't manage everything on my own especially since …" Arthur paused for a minute as he collected his thoughts. He hadn't told them yet and was hoping to keep it a secret for a while longer … so much for that!

"Since what?" the albino asked with sudden curiosity and interest.

"I've heard our students are becoming more and more targeted from the neighbouring schools. I heard reports of many incidents. And the struggle is only just starting."

"You're not seriously thinking they'd try to take us on?! After we kicked their butt last year?"

"That's exactly why I think they'll come, Gilbert. Sadiq reported to me unsettling changes in his old school and since he left his boss position there wide open, delinquents will come to us for revenge once they sort out their internal problems. You know as well as me what happens in schools like those. Hell, we came from those kind of schools ourselves!"

The other three stayed silent as they watched Arthur growl darkly.

"How long?" Francis asked with a grim expression.

"I can't tell yet. But I know one thing for sure: We can't do both the Student Council paperwork job as well as the Disciplinary Committee's field work at the same time. We need more people. So if Kiku and Ludwig will only join if Feliciano's in, then I say: Let him in! Besides … I think the lad might surprise us."

"Kesese! Admit it! You took a liking to him!"

"Shut up, Gil or I will give you the same treatment as Froggy."

"But he doesn't qualify …"

"I wouldn't say that Antonio." Francis pointed out with a malicious, cunning smile. "Remember what he said? He said he wanted to join the Student Council to _pay back the life debt he owes_. I think that's plenty of commitment and I'm sure he'll work really hard to repay our little master here."

"He didn't say it was for my sake!"

"No, but he was staring at you the entire time with those big adoring eyes! You should definitely ask him out on a date!"

"NO!" Both Arthur and Antonio yelled angrily and Francis found himself with two black eyes.

"So, it's decided then! Kesesese! This is going to be fun!"


End file.
